No More Wishing
by Firefly-Winter
Summary: "I never wondered what could have been until I met you." Kayla Jensen knew she was adopted but she never bothered with her birth family, until two teenage boys show up at her job. These strangers manage to change her life forever and she isn't sure if that's a good thing or not yet. EmbryxOC rated M for possible language and future chapters.
1. Prologue

A/N: I re-wrote by previous story, No more wishing. I also have this posted on Wattpad but I may focus mainly on here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight, or it's characters. I own only Kayla and her plot.

Kayla Jensen had known her whole life that she was adopted. It wasn't some big family secret, or something that made her feel unloved. It was just another fact about her, just another thing people came to learn about her. She never bothered with questions about her birth family until two teenage boys came looking for.

Kayla has never met them before but they are adamant they speak with her. Had she known they were going to change her life forever, she would of told them to fuck off.


	2. I have a knife

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I own only Kayla and her plot.

Chapter 1: I have a knife.

Bookstores were a dying breed it seemed and yet Kayla Jensen still found herself working in one each day after school. She considered it an escape, a place where she wouldn't run into any of her old friends and a place to avoid her family. Working in a bookstore afforded her the right of doing next to nothing for a few hours each day after school.

No one ever came into a bookstore anymore.

"Excuse me," a voice cut through her much needed peace, causing the brunette to look up.

Her dark brown eyes landed on two boys, each with long dark hair similar to the color of her own. She narrowed her eyes at the strangers; she was used to the regulars. She had the same customers visit the book store each week, and these two were not from around here.

"What can I do for you? Are you lost or something?" She tried not to sound rude, but she was wary of new people.

The two boys looked at each other as if not expecting her to even speak. Kayla just rolled her eyes as the two boys began to whisper to one another in harsh tones. Clearly their plan had not been fleshed out.

"Look, if you came here for something just come out with it," she tried to keep her voice polite but these boys were growing annoying. "I do have work to do." It was a lie, but not one they needed to know about.

The boy on the left who was only just slightly taller than his companion stepped forward, his eyes roaming the store.

"We were looking for someone," he spoke.

Kayla found herself holding back a laugh, these boys were strange.

"Well this is a bookstore, and usually one comes in to look for a book not a person," sarcasm dripped from her words. "But I suppose I could help you."

The second boy who had chosen to hang back slightly cracked a smile at Kayla's comment, and the female teen couldn't stop looking. His smile was like nothing she had ever seen, it was subtle and shy.

"Right," the obvious leader of the two spoke. "We are looking for someone by the name of Kayla Jensen."

Kayla froze, her blood turning to ice. Why were two strangers looking for her? Her fingers went to her pocket, fingering the cellphone that lie there. She could call someone in a matter of seconds, though yelling for her manager may have been better. Would she have to? What did these guys want her for?

"Uh, hey, you alright?" The voice that cut into her thoughts did not belong to the boy who spoke before, it was softer.

Kayla looked up from the table in front of her to meet the dark brown eyes of the quiet boy, the one with the shy smile. He was looking at her with something akin to concern.

She nodded, "yeah. Sorry, why are you looking for me?"

Once more the two boys exchanged looks as if they had known it was her the whole time. Were they testing her? Did they think she would lie if she was given the chance? She really didn't like this.

"Maybe we can go somewhere to talk?" Boy number one questioned.

She scoffed, "I have work if you haven't noticed." Her hand waved to the store around them as she rolled her eyes.

The two russet skinned boys seemed to not enjoy her snarky response. Kayla found herself shifting uncomfortably under their gaze; it was as if they were sizing her up.

"Look, we just want to talk."

"I don't even know who you two are, and you expect me to just go with you somewhere?"

It seemed like it had not dawned on them that they had not given them her names. It was clear she had been at a disadvantage since they both already knew her name.

"Right, sorry," The one doing most of the talking stepped forward, absently flicking his long hair over his shoulder, "my name is Jacob Black and this is my friend Embry Call."

Kayla just nodded, her eyes moving to look back toward her managers office. She knew he would let her go off early if she asked; the bookstore was usually slow on Tuesdays anyway or any day really. She just was not sure if she really wanted to go off with the two strangers, she did not trust them in the least. It seemed they could read her hesitation quite clearly because Jacob began speaking again.

"We promise we aren't crazy or anything." Her eyes widened at his statement, she firmly believed only crazy people said such things. "Can you please just give us fifteen minutes of your time? If you don't want to hear what we have to say we can go."

His eyes widened and she swore he was beginning to pout. Kayla rolled her eyes; his face reminded her of a puppy.

"Fine," she conceded, "just give me a moment."

She hopped up from her chair to go find her manager, Ben. She let her feet drag across the old wooden floor not looking forward to asking. She was going against her gut, which was never a good thing, but her parents had tried to raise her right. They tried to raise her to give others the benefit of the doubt, to always be kind. Too bad some of their lessons never took and too bad they never followed their own advice.

"Ben," Kayla knocked gently on his office door as she spoke trying to catch his attention.

The dark blonde male who had been her boss for the last two years looked up from his desk, where she knew he was only reading a comic. Neither of them did much at work.

"What can I do for you, Kay?"

She began to explain to him the situation starting with the two strange boys. Kayla explained how they seemed to know her, they knew her name at least, and how they wanted to talk. She figured if the two tall, lanky, teenagers were going to kidnap her it'd be better to tell someone about it before hand. So she was detailed, probably too detailed seeing as Ben looked like she was putting him to sleep. Eventually, Ben cut her off telling her she had his permission to leave.

Kayla left Ben to his comic books and made her way back out to the front of the store. She found herself tugging at her clothes lightly, nervously. The two boys were not where she left them, instead she found them wandering among the dusty shelves.

"I have a knife," she warned, "so don't try anything."

The two teens laughed causing her to feel even more uncomfortable. She cursed under her breath as she followed them from the store. They didn't believe her, that much was clear, but that would be their loss because Kayla did indeed have a knife.

* * *

A/N:

Hey~ I'm trying this idea out in place of the other one, it just didn't seem to be flowing how I wished it to. I hope you guys like it. I know this is a little slow but it should get better soon as I get more into it.


	3. Cookies fix everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight, I own only Kayla and whatever my mind comes up with.

Chapter 2: Cookies fix everything

Kayla found herself flanked by the two teenage boys as she walked down the street from the store. She paid them little mind as she searched for somewhere to speak with them, somewhere crowded enough for witnesses and empty enough for some privacy. Her mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts as they walked. She had no idea what two random boys wanted with her, what they could possibly wish to say to her.

"Is this alright?" She turned to them as she stopped in front of a small café she had been to a few times. "No one will bother us, and you guys can get food if you're hungry."

She was really hoping they would be fine with it because she needed a cookie, and this café had the best cookies. Her whole being needed a distraction from what was going on in the moment, and the cookie would be it.

Embry, the quiet one, shocked her by speaking first. "This is fine," he smiled at her again this time it was a more pronounced grin.

Kayla found herself biting her lip and looking back toward the door of the café. With a nod she entered the storefront, not really waiting to see if they would follow right after. She really needed the damned cookie.

After ordering the largest coffee she could, and the nicest looking cookie, Kayla found the boys sitting at a table by the window. She felt slightly more comfortable with the fact that they had not chosen to sit in the dark, back corner of the establishment. Maybe they weren't there to kidnap and kill her. She took a few calming breaths, something she had failed to do while walking to the café, and approached the two.

When she sat down a silence fell between them all, the boys having effectively ceasing the conversation as she approached the table. Any comfort she had gained died with that. Clearly there was some secret, or something they really did not wish her to hear. It wasn't like she knew them, so gossip wasn't something they should have feared from her.

After a few moments of deafening silence, and Kayla pretty much devouring her cookie in nervous fervor, Jacob chose to speak.

"So do you know that you're adopted?"

Kayla found herself choking on her coffee, the hot liquid burning the back of her throat she coughed and sputtered. Her brown eyes grew wide as she looked at the two in front of her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and her whole body slowly became rigid.

"Excuse me?" She sputtered out.

Embry ran a hand through his hair, strain evident on his face. Kayla could tell he was not used to things like this, but neither was his friend.

"Sorry, Jake lacks tact sometimes."

Kayla didn't know what to say for a moment. She knew he wasn't wrong about her being adopted, she wasn't stupid. It's hard not to realize you're adopted when your parents happen to be as pale as ghosts, and you happen to have russet colored skin. She knew enough about genetics to know.

"Yes, I am aware of my own history," she spoke with a cold edge in her tone. "The question here is, how the hell do you know that? As far as I know this is the first time I've even seen either of you, let alone spoke to you, so please tell me."

Her fingers were gripping her coffee cup, anxiety crushing her. The whole situation just kept getting more bizarre with each passing moment. She wished she was back in the store, and she wished that these two had never shown up.

Jacob looked over to his friend before speaking again, "yeah, I should have lead with that part." The teen began to rub the back of his neck absently, clearly embarrassed by his actions. "I don't usually blurt things out like that, but we've also never done something like this before."

Kayla wanted to tell him that she could tell that much. It was clear that they had never stalked down a random girl, pulled her from her job and then began to question her on her personal life. It was a first for everyone, clearly.

"But to answer your question, we found out through a friend really." Kayla raised an eyebrow at that, their friend had told them? She had no doubt that friend was a stranger to her as well. "He was going through some of his mom's papers and found some adoption stuff on you. He thought you may be his sister or something."

"I am going to stop you right there," she cut him off with a hard tone, "that's impossible. There is no way I have a sibling of any kind, so your facts are wrong."

She hated how angry she sounded, she hated the own sound of her voice. She was reminded of all the angry people she had encountered, and she slowly calmed herself. But even so, Kayla remained on edge.

"We know that's why I said he thought you were his sister." Jacob explained, pointing out the part in the conversation where he had indeed said thought.

She felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks as she mumbled her apology into her large cup of coffee. She had indeed jumped down his throat but she wasn't used to speaking over her birth parents. It was common knowledge she had been adopted, and that was mostly the end of it.

"Our friend, Quil, he looked into it further and found out that you're his cousin."

Kayla thought for a moment about what Jacob was telling her. She knew she had a cousin, she was sure she may have a few, but she could only remember one Aunt. It had been so long ago that she never really thought about it, or brought it up to her parents. They had made it clear to her years ago that her adoption, and whatever knowledge she had about the past would remain in the past.

"Aunt Joy's kid?" She questioned, naming the only person from her birth family that she even knew of.

It seemed the name sparked something in the two because they looked to each other with hopeful eyes.

"You know his mom? Have you two met before?" Jacob was once again blurting out questions with little thought behind them.

Kayla worried her bottom lip and shook her head.

"I never met my Aunt officially but she fought to have custody of me until I was six," she admitted. Kayla could remember her parents going to court; she could remember hearing the harsh words they spoke of her Aunt. "I think I saw her once, maybe twice, but that's all. My parents, my adoptive parents, fought really hard to keep me."

She didn't tell them how her parents came up with every reason why her Aunt couldn't have her. She could remember sitting in the car as her parents talked down about her Aunt, and not really caring. How could she? She had never even met the woman, and she was six years old. The only family she had ever known was the two people who raised her.

Another silence fell over the table and Kayla grew anxious again. Was this why they had come here, to dig for some kind of answers from her?

"If you came here thinking I want to know about my birth family, you're wrong." She tried not to sound harsh, but she could sense she had failed when they tensed. "I know all I need to know about my birth parents, even if my parents think I don't remember. I'm not one to go re-living the past."

She wasn't lying; she did remember things about her birth parents. Which was hard to do seeing as she only just over two years old when they died, but nonetheless she could remember somethings. It also wasn't a lie that she had no intention of digging up the past, after her adoptive parents won the right to keep her she stopped thinking about it. For almost twelve years she had not even thought of her Aunt, or her birth family. She wasn't the child whose parents died, she was someone else entirely.

"You really don't want to know anything about your family?" Embry seemed oddly putt off by that, and Kayla felt kind of guilty. "You don't want to know more about your parents, or even get to know the people who you share blood with?"

"It's not that important, family isn't all about blood."

Embry seemed to continue to be put on edge by her answers, she felt suddenly like she was failing a test.

"I don't get how you wouldn't want to know anything about them? If I could," he stopped himself from finishing his sentence, clearly not meaning to go that far into his own personal history. "So what you're saying is, you won't come meet Quil?"

"Is that why you both came here?" She looked at them like they had thirteen heads between them. "You drove out here from La Push, or wherever it is I was born, to see if I'll meet some boy that I don't even know? That was your plan?"

She wanted to laugh but that would have been rude. She couldn't believe they would get in a car and drive all the way to Seattle on the off chance she would agree.

"He's our best friend," Jacob finally chose to interject again. "When he told us about finding the papers, he seemed really interested in finding you. So we took it upon ourselves to do it."

Kayla shook her head, "that's almost crazy. He doesn't even know me, and it's not like I am his sister. I am sure he has plenty of other cousins and family, he doesn't need some stranger."

She wasn't someone he needed in his life, she wasn't anybody really needed in their life. Suddenly she was itching to leave, the whole thing had been worse than she imagined. She had almost wished they came to kidnap her that she could react to properly.

"It's different," Embry spoke quietly once more. "In La Push everyone knows each other, even non-relatives are considered family. In reality it's mostly just him and his mom most of the time, he just wants to meet someone else he shares blood with. You have to mean something to his mom to fight so hard for years, for her to keep the papers after this long."

She didn't want to admit that he had to be partially right. Her Aunt had kept the papers for a reason but that meant little to her.

"It doesn't matter," she placed her hands in her lap, her fingers curling into fists. "I understand that he's your best friend and you came searching for his long lost family member but your plan failed. I'm sorry."

She was sorry, she really was, but it didn't matter. They could not just waltz into her life and change it, she would not allow that.

"You won't just come out to La Push to meet him?" Jacob questioned.

"I have work, and school." Beyond that she had no real excuse; she had no life beyond those two things.

"Just one weekend, this weekend," Jacob offered quickly. "If you come out and hate it you never have to come back, please. It's almost Quil's birthday and it'd be really nice of you to visit."

Kayla hated him in that moment. The look on his face was making guilt eat away at her stomach. She hated being put on the spot, she hated being put into a position where she felt guilty. It was unfair to play with someone's emotions in such a manner.

"I'm not some kind of present you can give him," she complained, though it was beginning to sound halfhearted.

"We know that," Jacob agreed. "One weekend, that's all we are asking."

Kayla thought about it, and swallowed the lump in her throat. Jacob looked so hopeful, his eyes wide and the puppy look back on his face. She was reminded of her friend's younger brother, he always made the same face, and she wondered what it would be like to have a younger brother. She shook those thoughts away and looked toward Embry. Unlike Jacob, Embry looked bitter still over her actions. He was clearly unhappy about how she was acting about the situation. But why should she care, why did she care?

"One weekend," she agreed pointing a finger at Jacob. "I will leave here Saturday morning, but I'm not promising you anything. You don't know me and you don't know what you're even asking for here."

With her agreement smiles broke out on both the boys' faces, clearly they were pleased with her answer. But while they were pleased Kayla was not. She could feel nothing but dread and impending doom as she agreed to go visit these people. She did not do well with strangers, and if today had been any indication she did not want to meet anyone else from La Push. Nonetheless she had agreed to go visit the place of her birth, she only hoped it did not blow up in her face.

"I'm bringing the knife with me, just in case," she warned them. Once more they laughed, clearly not believing her. "I am serious."


	4. oh, how she lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own Kayla.

* * *

Chapter 3: Oh, how she lies

As Kayla's car came to stop in front of the address given to her by Jacob she began to panic even furthering. Sure every mile she drove away from Seattle was just another mile she wished to turn back, but sitting in front of someone's house made it worse. It was the point of no return; she would have to go through with it. She would have to go through meeting someone even as her entire body was refusing to move, and as her breath continued to catch in her throat.

This is one of the worst ideas I've ever taken part in.

Her hands gripped the wheel firmly turning her knuckles pale. She did not want to do this; she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Not only did she agree to come out to meet her biological family, she lied about it. She lied to her parents and that was not something she was proud of. She lied before but never about something like this. She lied about things that were frivolous, and things she just did not want them to know about. But lying about meeting someone from her bio family was never supposed to be on her list of lies.

She knew she had to exit the car, she knew that, and yet she didn't move. Her whole body was frozen, her mind a mess. Not only had she lied to her parents, but she had skipped school as well. Due to some persuasive text messages she received from one Jacob Black, she was convinced to come down on Friday. So she did and she was regretting it. She wondered the whole way to La Push why she had agreed to come a day earlier then she has remembered the smile on Embry's face when she had first agreed to come at all. It was his fault, she would just blame him.

After sitting in front of the house for fifteen minutes Kayla made her move. She looked to the house once more before exiting the car. She was thankful it was not raining, she had taken the time to straighten her wavy hair, and the rain would ruin her work. Not that it mattered really.

The walk from the car to front door felt like it took her hours, each step making her body feel heavy. She unsure of whose home she was even at, Jacob had given her very little information. His text was a simple request for her to come early, followed by some lame reason and an address. Once more against her better judgement, Kayla had agreed and found herself at a stranger's home.

She knocked softly, almost hoping that whoever was inside wouldn't hear it. She figured it would be best if she just turned around, got in her car and went home. This wasn't something she wanted to do, and yet she had conceded. She always conceded, she always eventually caved in and gave people what they wanted. She hated herself for that. Just as she was going to turn tail the door was slowly opened to reveal a man in a wheelchair, which was not something she had expected.

"I'm sorry, I," suddenly Kayla felt her face warm in embarrassment. Had she gotten the wrong address? "I think I am at the wrong house, I'm sorry if I bothered you. I should go, I-"

The man in the chair simply smiled and chuckled lightly giving the girl pause. Was he laughing at her?

"You must be Kayla," he said simply. "I am going to assume my son didn't give you much information?"

Kayla shook her head, taking a moment to look the man over. He had the same russet skin as her and Jacob, and long dark hair. His face was even reminiscent of Jacob's, it was clear he was his father.

"Would you like to come in? Jake should be home soon." The man seemed polite, and the smile on his face was warming.

"If you don't mind," she mumbled. She walked in the house following the man slowly, her whole body twitching with unease. "Thank you and I am sorry for just showing up on your doorstep." Her eyes scanned the house as she followed the man. "Your son didn't really tell me much, as you assumed, he just kind of texted me the address with little else."

She let her eyes roam the small living room that the man had taken her into, her dark eyes landing on a painting. It was a beautiful picture of a beach somewhere with dark clouds, and gentle waves. It was beautifully done, and as a painter Kayla found herself admiring it for a moment. She only lingered on it for a moment before the man spoke.

"It's quite alright," he smiled warmly at her, "I am used to my sons forgetful tactics. I understand he was just excited, he did tell me you'd be by. So there is little harm in the matter."

Kayla nodded, and rocked back on the heels of her feet as she stood awkwardly. She was still itching to run back home, to get away, but yet she remained standing in the stranger's living room.

"You can sit," the man offered, "Jake should be home any minute now."

Worrying her lip between her teeth the teen sat down, her hands falling on her thighs. She felt the fabric of her jeans under her fingers as she ran her hands up in down in a nervous fashion. It had been long since she had been inside the home of someone she did not know. Much too long for it to be comfortable.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Kayla quickly shook her head, "no, that's fine thank you."

She didn't mean to be so uncomfortable, and she was almost positive she must have seemed quite strange to Jacob's father. Not many people in her life understood her anxious behavior, her fears, or just her odd behavior in general. She was used to people not understanding and usually she could keep herself under control but it was slipping.

"I really do want to thank you for letting me come in and wait, Mr. Black." The silence that had fallen was killing Kayla; she could not handle awkward silences.

"My name is Billy; you don't have to call me Mr. Black, and its fine." His smile was so disarming, and Kayla found herself wondering how a stranger could be so kind. She was just some girl who turned up at his doorstep, dragged there by his son. "You don't need to be nervous, Kayla, I am sure it will all be alright."

She wanted to believe him, and that itself shocked her, but she couldn't. She shouldn't be there, she should have been home or at school. She should not have given into the demands of two sixteen year old boys just because they asked nicely.

"Thank you," that was all she could say, and she felt dumb. She had said thank you more times than she had said anything else in her time there. "I mean, I uh, hell, I don't even know what to say."

Kayla felt herself blush again, the honesty of her words making her uncomfortable. Billy laughed though, and she felt slightly comforted by the sound but it did not last.

"You really need to relax, Kayla," he wheeled his chair backwards so he was now sitting across from her. "We could talk if it would make you feel at ease. Why don't you tell me about yourself, my son failed to mention anything about you personally?"

Kayla found herself letting out a nervous laugh as her hands began to rub faster on her jeans, her palms beginning to feel warm from the friction. She never liked to talk about herself, so normally she never did. But here this man, who had welcomed her into his home, was sitting asking her about herself. She could indulge him surely, and he would not judge her like people her own age did or like her parent's friends.

"When I met your son and his friend they did most of the talking," she responded with a soft smile, forced smile, "well mostly Jacob did the talking. He told about the three of them, himself, Quil and Embry. I learned a lot about them, actually, or at least about their friendship."

Billy smiled, "sounds like my son, but I would like to hear about you."

"I don't know what to really say," she admitted, her bottom lip once more going between her teeth. "I am a senior in high school, and I'll be eighteen at the end of February."

She really did not know what to say, it was beginning to remind her of the first day of school. Of how the teachers would make students introduce themselves to one another, Kayla always hated those days.

"What do you want to do after you graduate?"

"I got into a few schools," she admitted, "I really want to go to college."

She had in truth applied to many schools, most were far from Seattle but she knew that would never happen. Her parents had plans for her to go to Seattle University, and for her to live at home while doing so.

"That's very good, getting an education is important."

Kayla nodded awkwardly, and stopped moving her hands. Her eyes began to roam again, unsure of what to say next. She felt like she was back at one of her parent's parties talking to some stuffy person who wanted to know all about her plans for the future.

"If I am making you uncomfortable, Kayla, I am sorry," Billy spoke with cool compassion, his dark eyes fixed on her. "I am just merely curious is all; I hope you do not mind the curiosity of an aging man."

Kayla looked at him and decided she could indulge him, if only for a little while longer. She could do that, right?

"No, I don't mind at all," she lied hoping he wouldn't notice the way her voice shook. "We can talk about whatever you wish," she continued.

Billy kept smiling, and she began to wonder if he ever frowned. He had done nothing but smile since she had arrived at his front door.

"What do you wish to study at school? My oldest is away at college right now studying to become a teacher."

She knew the question was an innocent one but once more she found herself freezing up. She did not wish to admit what she really wanted to do, it wasn't part of her parents plan for her but it couldn't hurt. It was not like this man was going to run and tell her parents that she had applied to an art school or that she was still secretly harboring her dream. Plus, if he did judge her there was very little chance of them seeing each other beyond the weekend.

"Art, painting mostly, but I don't think I will go for that," she spoke fast, her words jumbling together. "I am not that good, and it's not really something to go to college for."

To her surprise the man smiled widely and began to laugh once more. She became self-conscious, and once more her hands began to rub on her jeans.

"Your mother was a painter," he confessed making Kayla's eyes grow wide. "She and my wife would get together and paint for hours. It was something they both enjoyed very much."

Kayla didn't know what to do with the information given to her. She never wanted to learn things about her birth parents, what little she remembered was enough. She didn't need to know what they liked and didn't like or even their personalities. That was the past and Kayla had to live in the present. It was just how she was.

As if sensing her discomfort Billy spoke again, "I am sorry, Jake told me you want to know about your family. I shouldn't have brought that up; I just found it humorous that you are so much like your mother."

"I know you meant well, it's not your fault." She was quick to try and placate the man; she did not want him to feel guilty for her behavior. "I just never spent time focusing on my past, it seemed pointless."

Billy nodded a small frown on his face. "So you never wondered about your heritage then, where you came from."

She went to speak, to tell him the honest truth in the moment but the front door opened interrupting them. Kayla found herself thankful; she did not wish to hurt the man's feeling with her answer. Because she had never wondered where she had come from, or what her heritage really was. She knew from her parents that she was of Quileute heritage and that she would have lived among the tribe had her parents not died. But not once had she taken the effort to look up anything about them, she never bothered with her heritage, it was the past.

"Dad, Kayla," Jacob came into the house with a huge grin on his face. "Sorry, I am late Kayla."

She just simply smiled at the tall teen boy swearing to herself that he had grown at least an inch in the last few days.

"I was just keeping the poor girl company, Jake," Billy spoke up, "you should know better than to leave a girl waiting. What if had been Bella waiting?"

Kayla watched as Jacob's cheeks turned bright red, the teen mumbling something under his breath. She could tell by his father's tone and Jacob's face that Bella was someone he liked very much. She thought it was cute, and she was sure he'd land the girl. He was not a bad looking boy, nor was he too abrasive.

"Yeah, dad, I know," Jacob complained, the blush remaining. "I was just over at Quil's making sure he isn't going to make a fool of himself, he has a habit of that." He smiled at her from the hallway, a huge grin that lit up his face. "So, are you ready?"

Kayla felt her throat close up at the question. She was not ready; she was not ready for this at all. She wanted to run, and her fingers itched to reach for her keys. She could make it home for dinner if she tried. But the boy sounded so excited, and she would feel horribly guilty if she let him down. She hated letting people down, she felt like a failure when she did so. So instead of turning and running out the door like she wanted to she just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she lied, oh how she lied.

A/N: I know it's a slow chapter and more of filler but I am so proud of it. I really like writing Kayla


	5. Meeting Quil

**Note: Next chapter! Kayla and Quil finally meet. I really like this chapter, it's not the best, but I like it. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Thank you for the favs, follows and the review it means so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own only Kayla.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meet Quil**

The walk from Jacob's home to that of her cousin's was filled with only the sound of their feet on the dirt roads. Not once did Jacob speak, and Kayla made no move to say a word either. Her mind was a mess of thoughts ranging from how terrible the whole thing could go to how well it could go. Well, it was mostly how bad the whole meeting could go. She was almost convinced her cousin would hate her right off the bat, meaning he'd send her away and never speak to her again. Which Kayla could not decide if that outcome was good or bad. Part of her would be alright with forgetting the whole foolish endeavor, but the other part of her knew she'd feel guilty if he disliked her.

From the way Jacob and Embry would tell it, Quil seemed so excited to meet her. She did not want to ruin his expectation of her but she knew she'd never live up to it. They were cousins, sure, but they knew nothing of each other. The chances of them having anything in common were slim to none and Kayla just wished it wasn't that way. She wished it could have been as if she had never existed in his life. It was better than letting him down.

Her thoughts of failure were cut short when Jacob came to a halt in front of a house. She knew without a doubt it belonged to her cousin, only because they were not headed anywhere else. Kayla stood at the bottom of the porch steps, a lump forming in her throat. She was not ready for this in the least. She casually glanced over her shoulder wondering if she could see Jacob's house and her car, but there was no such luck.

"Quil and Embry are waiting inside," Jacob spoke effectively ending the silence between them. "You aren't nervous, are you?" He asked her with such a hopeful smile on his face.

Kayla bit her bottom lip and shook her head at him, unwilling to trust her voice. She knew nothing she would say would sound genuine because she was beyond nervous. Kayla was petrified of the outcome, of how horrible this could go. She knew staying back in Seattle was the best course of action and yet she had come anyway.

"Okay, then let's go."

She followed behind him as he climbed the small amount of steps and burst into the house. He didn't knock or even really announce their presence, he just entered. Kayla thought it odd; she was not used to that. All of her friends knocked on doors, and it was a huge thing when people came to visit her home as well. She tried not to focus on the amount of comfort Jacob must have shared with her cousin in order to just burst into the home.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the home was the smell of warm apples and cinnamon. A smell she only faintly remembered from the early years of her life, coupled with images of a woman in the kitchen humming. Kayla shook those thoughts from her head as she noticed something else. Loud voices came from the room to their left, voices that gave Kayla a pause.

"What if she doesn't come?" The voice belonged to someone she did not know, and she could only assume that it was her cousin. "You said she seemed uncomfortable, so what if she decided to back out?"

Her cousin, or who she assumed was him, spoke frantically. His voice was calming despite the speed at which the boy spoke, and he sounded happy even with the slight hint of worry. She began to wonder what he looked like, and what his personality was like.

"She'll come, Quil," the second voice spoke calmly. "Yes she seemed nervous but Jake said she was at his house," Embry spoke with the same calm tone she had heard when they came to see her. "She would not drive all this way to run away, and go home."

Kayla wanted to scoff and tell him how wrong he was. She would most definitely do something like that, had it not been for her fear of letting them down.

Jacob looked at her for a moment before shifting his eyes back to the door way that lead to the room in which the boys were speaking,. She understood it was her cue to enter, so she took a deep breath and stepped forward. Kayla let her hands play with the hem of her shirt as she entered the living room, Jacob not too far behind her.

"Kayla," Embry was the one to address of the two boys, a shy smile on his face, "this is Quil," he finished pointing to the boy beside him.

Kayla moved her eyes away from the shy boy to the one beside him. He was not much shorter than Embry, and he wore a more confident smile but those weren't the things that really stuck out to her. His eyes were a warm chocolate color, and his hair was a mess of brown curls on his head. He just looked friendly; he looked like the kind of person who would randomly start speaking to strangers on the sidewalk. He was the exact opposite of her.

"Hi," she spoke meekly, unsure of herself.

His smile widened, "hey."

For a moment the four teens stood there, the only sound being that of their breathing in the deadly silent house. It was not until Embry made a move that anyone said anything.

"We should get out of here," Jacob offered from behind her.

Embry quickly nodded, "yeah." He moved across the living room and past Kayla on his way out. "It was nice seeing you again," he mumbled as he walked past her, so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

Kayla went to say something back but he was already gone from the room with Jacob, leaving her standing with her cousin. She wished they had stayed, they may have been strangers but they were ones she had spoken to before at least.

"Would you like to sit down," Quil spoke with calm collection as he waved at hand at the sofa in the room. "I can get us some drinks," he offered.

"Sure," was her simple response.

While he exited the room, Kayla made herself comfortable on the couch in the room. She let herself sink into the soft cushions for a moment, and let her hands run through her hair. She could get through it; so far it had not been so bad. When she sat up on the couch she noticed papers scattered on the coffee table in front of her, normally Kayla knew better than to look at papers left out. Her parents had warned her many times growing up, but anything was better than dealing with the growing anxiety building in her gut.

With a quick glance to the open door way Kayla picked up on of the paper's laying on the table. She let her eyes scan the page, her own name catching her attention. The words written on the paper made her hand shake, and her mind race. She was confused, and soon she was placing the paper back down with too many thoughts in your head.

"I didn't think you'd read those," Quil's voice surprised Kayla nearly making her jump from her skin. "I hope you like ice tea," he handed her a glass before sitting beside her.

She took the glass into her shaking hands without looking at him, her eyes fixed on the paper she had just set down. She did not know why the words decided to take a root inside her skin, why they itched and burned her. Before this, before coming to La Push, the words on the paper would have meant nothing. And even as she sitting there, begging them to mean nothing, something burned under her skin.

"So your mom," she paused thinking of whether or not she wanted to finish her statement.

"Yep," Quil responded with a smile, not even needing her to finish her statement.

Kayla nodded letting the information sink in as she took a sip of her ice tea. She let the cool liquid quell the storm brewing inside of her over what she had read.

"I thought after the court ruled in favor of my parents that you're mom stopped trying to pursue anything?" She questioned cocking her head to look over at her slightly younger cousin.

Quil pursed his lips and shook his head before smiling at her. He placed his cup down and grabbed up some of the papers from the coffee table to show her. Kayla followed suit and placed her glass down in order to read the papers he was very enthusiastically thrusting into her hands.

"When the court ruled my mom unfit, which is bullshit by the way, she didn't give up," Quil spoke with hardened conviction. "She told me that you are her brother's only child and she was not going to give up on us being in your life."

Kayla read over more of the papers knowing that Quil was right. Each one was a different petition for joint custody, all filed after her sixth birthday when the court ruled against her Aunt. Kayla remembered her parents talking about how poor her Aunt was, living on the reservation raising her son, that there was no way she could handle both children. As a child those words had never bothered Kayla, and even as she grew up she didn't care. But something about reading all the petitions her Aunt made years later made her skin crawl.

"I never," she stopped herself, "I didn't know," she finished more to herself. Her parents had never told her that her Aunt was still trying to see her; Kayla always believed it had ended when she was six. She never thought a stranger would try so hard.

A small silence fell between them but Kayla didn't find it unsettling. Something about it felt natural, normal, and for once she didn't find herself itching to talk. Though that only lasted a moment before she had to break the silence.

"Can you tell me about yourself, or just about your life?" She surprised herself with the question, normally she'd never ask but the words fell from her mouth. "If you want to that is," she added as an afterthought.

Quil seemed to chuckle at the slight nervous tone her voice carried, a grin on his face.

"I have no problem talking about myself, ask Jake he'll tell you," he joked. He kept a grin on his face as he turned in his seat to look at her. "Well it's just me and my mom for the most part, dad passed away when I was a kid." She was shocked with his admittance; he said it with a casual tone to his voice. "I spend most of my time with Jake and Embry; we've been friends our whole lives really."

Kayla nodded, understanding that he was very close with the boys. That was all they had spoken about on their trip to see her, and she could not blame them.

"We're more like brothers than friends, which isn't surprising around here," he laughed. "I swear it's like everyone is related one way or another around here."

"If you everyone is so close, or even related, why did you try so hard to find me when you read the papers?" She covered her mouth when the question left; feeling instantly guilty but not once did his smile drop.

"It's different with you. You're the only one left on my mom's side besides her, and I just really wanted to meet someone from that side. I wanted to know you'd be like, if we'd get along or if we'd hate each other." He admitted laughing.

He was laughing, and she felt like she was drowning. How could he be so comfortable with it all? How could handle being around a stranger, and yet be so at ease with it.

"I am sorry, if that all seems weird," and even as he apologized she could hear the slight laughter in his voice.

She shook her head, "no," but she was lying. It was all very weird to her.

"How about you tell me something about you," he offered, "not that I don't like talking about myself, I can keep going if you want."

She thought for a moment, it was different sitting there with him then it was with Jacob's father. This was someone she was related to, someone that wanted her in his life. As much as that thought worried her, and felt strange to her, she wanted him to like her.

"I paint," she finally confessed quickly. "I can cook as well."

He laughed loudly, falling back on the couch. "Good, I will make sure you come around more often," the though actually made Kayla feel warm, "my mom can't cook. She can bake anything you want, but ask her to cook and you'll be lucky to walk out of here."

She found herself biting back a smile, a natural smile that hadn't felt forced at all. Her own mother could not cook to save her life, and often times Kayla found herself cooking. Of course, she only ever cooked for herself, and a few friends, her parent's never really being home for dinner.

"Sounds like me with singing," she chuckled slightly, "I can't sing. If you ever hear me attempt to, run as far as you can, I will make your ears bleed."

Quil looked over at her from where he sat a lopsided grin on his face. Kayla let her eyes settle on his face, and on the grin he held. It took only a moment before she found herself smiling as well, the short chuckle she had slowly turned into a full laugh. Quil joined in, and together the two cousins began to laugh as if it was not an akward first meeting.

"I think we're going to get along, just fine, Kayla," Quil told her when the laughing stopped. "I really want us to get to know each other, to be a real family," his voice became serious, and his grin dropped, "if that's okay."

Kayla felt her body grow hot at his words, and her mind kind of went blank. She forced herself to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat as she tried to think. She didn't know what to say, or what to feel. She didn't expect to enjoy sitting beside Quil, she didn't expect that she would even like having a family member outside her parents, but he was different. Something about Quil, hell something about everyone she had met from the Res, was different.

"Me too," she replied smiling at him, "I really want to know you too."

 _I just hope I don't regret it._


	6. Aunt Joy

**A/N: I am unsure of how I feel about this chapter, and I may go back to edit some of it eventually, but oh well. Thank you all for the favorites and follows :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I own only Kayla and her plot in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Aunt Joy**

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kayla questioned her cousin as they stood in the kitchen, her eyes fixed on the food in front of her.

"My mom can't cook remember," Quil laughed, "trust me its fine, Kay." His hand came to rest on her shoulder giving her pause for a moment but she decided to laugh along with him.

Kayla was still unsure if she meant the words she spoke to her cousin just moments ago in the living room. She was unsure if she had said them in the heat of the moment, or if she had truly meant that she wanted to be part of his family. All she knew was that if she had lied the least she could do was make sure they had a good weekend. If she was never going to return she could pretend, for just a few days.

"I am going to see if Jake and Embry want to join us," he moved away from her toward the doorway before turning back, "if that's okay with you?"

Just like Jake had earlier he wore a hopeful grin on his face. Kayla smiled at him, a small smile.

"Just make sure it's alright with your mother, and make sure it's alright that I cook."

He scoffed at her, waving his hand in the air before he left her alone in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes at him, and his blatant disregard for his mother's authority in the situation. She would never be allowed to have someone over if she did not first check with her parents, and even then most times she'd have to go out to a friend's home. She tried to push those thoughts from her mind and focus on what she was doing. She was going to make dinner for her cousin.

While they had been sitting on the couch laughing his stomach growled causing their laughter grow. Eventually they settled down and Kayla offered to make him a snack, the snack somehow turned into a full dinner. She wasn't complaining, it had been some time since she cooked for anyone but herself and once again if it was only for the weekend she wanted to make him happy.

She had settled on making a simple chicken breast, mashed potatoes and carrots, simple. She did not want to make anything too complicated and risk messing up. She really did not want to mess up.

Kayla was so wrapped up in starting the meal; she did not hear someone come into the kitchen. It was not until the person spoke that her attention was drawn from the potatoes she had put on the stove.

"Well you're surely not my son," the woman's voice was soft, and held an equal amount of sarcasm to that of Quil.

Kayla turned suddenly, the color draining from her face as she came to look upon the woman before her. Time seemed to freeze for them both as their dark eyes settled on one another. Kayla bit the inside of her cheek as she looked upon her Aunt's shocked face, and soon she was wringing her hands together.

"I am sorry," Kayla mumbled moving away from the stove, "I thought Quil told you I was coming. I can tell by your face that you didn't know I am sorry."

Kayla hated the fact that this had been a surprise for her Aunt, it was never meant to be that. She felt suddenly uncomfortable with the whole thing, her mind urging her to leave as fast as she could.

"Kayla?" Kayla paused at the sound of her Aunt's voice, her dark eyes moving back to the woman in front of her. "You're here?"

Kayla had never seen an adult cry, at least that she could remember. Her parents were not the emotional kind, and never once had they cried over her presence. But here this woman was, who barely knew Kayla, and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. All Kayla could do was nod her head, unsure of how she should be feeling at the moment. At first she felt guilty for intruding in the woman's home, but as she was standing before her aunt she didn't know how to feel anymore.

"My son did this?" It seemed her Aunt was just as lost as she was, questions being the only thing she could say.

"No," Kayla responded tentatively, "his friends did, Embry and Jacob."

Her Aunt let a smile come to her lips, the tears fading from her eyes as she looked at Kayla. It seemed sadness, or whatever her Aunt was feeling, had given way to happiness.

"I don't believe we've been introduced properly, Kayla," her spoke taking steps toward the slightly shaking teen, "I am your Aunt Joy."

"Hi," and just like she had with Quil her voice was soft and unsure.

Her Aunt just smiled, her eyes moving to the stove behind Kayla with a shocked expression.

"He made you cook?" The woman seemed outraged. "You don't have to cook, Kayla, I could have ordered something."

Kayla had wanted to interrupt the woman but she knew better, so she waited for her to finish before she interjected.

"No, actually, I offered," her eyes moved down to the floor, afraid her Aunt would be upset by the notion.

Her Aunt just nodded, before moving around Kayla to the stove. Kayla found herself just standing in the middle of the kitchen like a moron, unsure of what to do. It should have not been a surprise that her Aunt so willingly accepted that she was there, but even still she had not expected such a reaction. She had expected something altogether different.

"Do you enjoy cooking?"

"I do," Kayla responded as she turned back to the stove, "I cook for myself often."

She went back to cooking, trying to ignore her Aunt hovering over her shoulder. She did not find it annoying, she just found herself unsettled by the constant presence of the woman she had only seen once. She wanted to say so much with the new information she had found in the papers she read with Quil, but truly she could find no words. Nothing seemed to match with how much it seemed her aunt cared for her.

Neither of them spoke as she cooked, but her Aunt had moved from hovering to sitting at the kitchen table. The air in the small kitchen was heavy, and Kayla searched her brain for something to say to the woman. There was so much to be said of that she was sure, but until arriving in La Push she never thought anything would have to be said. She was ill prepared it seemed.

It seemed the silence was not meant to last when Quil returned to the kitchen, two other boys on his heels. Kayla could all but hear the way his feet came to a stop on the kitchen floor, no doubt at the sight of his mother.

"You're home early," he laughed out almost nervously.

"I was going to come home and order us some dinner, but it seems you had other plans," his mother shot back with a light laugh, no hint of anger with her son.

Quil laughed as well, "Yeah, I was going to tell you about that."

Kayla began to shift uncomfortably feeling the gaze of everyone on her, causing her to turn to look at them over her shoulder. Her eyes met those of her cousin, and she searched his face for some kind of emotion. She was getting more anxious as her eyes slid over everyone's faces, but when she reached her aunt there was just a smile on the woman's face.

"Well as long as Kayla does not mind cooking, I won't punish you."

Quil snapped his head toward Kayla, a pleading look in his brown eyes. She shook her head lightly before smiling at her cousin.

"I don't mind," she admitted, "as long as you don't mind my invasion of your kitchen."

There was a slight pause between the two women, each smiling at one another before her Aunt spoke again. Her voice gentle and soothing, as she walked across the kitchen toward Kayla.

"I don't mind at all," her hand fell gently on the young girl's shoulder, "not at all."


	7. Surprise visit

**A/N: I am getting a new computer so I wanted to get this posted before I lost it. So here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it, and I am so in love with Kayla and Embry send help.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I own only Kayla and her plot.**

 **Chapter 6: Surprise visit**

* * *

In the days following her trip to La Push to visit Quil, Kayla had fallen into a bit of a routine. Between work, school, and homework she found time to call her cousin each night. They'd talk for an hour before the phone was passed off to his mother for only a few moments before Quil snatched it back. At first it made her uneasy, the whole thing still had her reeling but she came to accept it. She came to accept that Quil was going to make a place in her life regardless of what she had to say about it.

Despite how smoothly things seemed to be going with her newly extended family, things with her parents had become strained. They were more on edge with her since her return, her mother constantly checking on her where abouts. She knew they were still unaware of her true venture that weekend and she only hope it remained as such. She could not handle disappointing her parents.

They may not have given her life but they had raised her. From the small child of two, to the soon to be woman she was becoming. They were there the best they could be, they had held her as a babe and watched her grow. The thought of disappointing them killed her.

Kayla's fear of her parent's disappointment had driven her to deny her cousin of another visit. His birthday would be coming the following weekend after her visit, but Kayla knew she could not make it. It was too soon after the last visit for her to feasibly come up with another excuse. The friend that had covered for her had refused to do so again, warning her that she would tell her parents if she went back. So Kayla settled for telling Quil no, no matter how much it pained her.

* * *

Kayla had been sitting home alone on the Friday after her visit, a bucket of popcorn in her lap and horror movies playing on the living room television. Her parents had gone to some function that she had narrowly avoided, playing the homework card. She hated going to those things, parties filled with her parents' stuffy friend and horrible food.

Mid-way through one of the horror flicks a knock came from the front door causing Kayla to jump from the couch, successfully spilling popcorn all over the floor. She cursed, before slowly getting up off the couch careful not to crush any of the kernels. Her steps from the living room to the front hall were careful, unsure of who was at the door. She knew her parents were not meant to be home before one, if they even made it home and no one was set to visit. But instead of finding a serial killer on the other side of the door she was pleasantly surprised.

"Embry?" She was sure her face showed her shock, her eyes no doubt wide at the sight of the boy before her.

His long hair was wet from the rain, and he wore a shy smile as he looked at her from the porch.

"Hi," he said in response.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you but what are you doing here and how did you get here?"

From what she remembered of her time with Quil, Jacob and Embry she learned that Jacob was the only one with a car. The boy in front of her ducked his head, the blush slowly creeping onto his russet colored face.

"Uh," he stuttered for a moment, his hands coming to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

Kayla knew the signs of which he was displaying, and instead of questioning him further she welcomed him into her home. When he didn't move at first, just standing there on the porch looking beyond her into the house with wide eyes she grabbed his hand. His skin was only slightly warmer than her own and she wondered if he was catching a fever. She said nothing of it as she led him into the living room.

"Just give me a moment, I spilt my snack," she spoke quietly as she dropped his hand.

She blushed furiously as she rushed around the living room trying to pick of the popcorn, mumbling under her breath. It would be her luck that Embry would show up after she made a huge mess. The fact that she had only just noticed she was clad in pajama shorts and a lose fitting shirt did nothing to bulster her self-esteem.

"Uh, this is a nice house you have," his words caused her to stand up from the floor and look at him. His eyes had yet to really land on her since they had entered the house.

"I guess," she mumbled moving past him to the kitchen, her whole body burning.

She had no idea what she was doing. She'd never had anyone over without her parents' permission and never once had she had a boy over. Her last boyfriend only came over when her parents were home, or they would go to his house.

Embry didn't follow her into the kitchen and she took that moment to compose herself. She had to find out why he'd driven over three hours to see her. She couldn't just let him stay here, her parents would freak out.

"So," she caught his attention as she appeared back into the living room, "you want to sit and can I get you a drink?"

Embry looked over at her, once more a shy smile on his face. He settled onto the corner of the couch, leaving her plenty of room to sit herself. She stood for a moment before sitting, it was clear he wasn't going to take up her offer on the drink.

"Embry," the boy looked over at her as she called his name, "what are you doing here?

"Right," he breathed out. "Well Quil told me you aren't coming to his birthday tomorrow." She nodded her head, silently telling him to continue. "Well, you see, I just thought maybe I could, well, um, I thought." His hand went to the back of his neck as he stumbled over his words, a blush on his cheeks.

Kayla bit back the smile that threatened to come forth, afraid he'd take it as her mocking him. But she found his stumbling endearing and the blush on his cheeks made him even more adorable. Kayla balked at the thought and shook her head at her childish thoughts.

"I thought maybe I could convince you to come." He finally got his words out, his lighter brown eyes meeting her own as he bit his lip.

She grimaced lightly before trying to smile but it just didn't happen. Her eyes looked at the boy before her sadly, her hands coming to run through her hair.

"Embry, I," she paused for a second, "I can't," she finished.

She watched his face fall for a moment before he forced that shy smile back on his face. Kayla felt her stomach twist and her heart pound in her chest. She wanted to make him smile for real again; she liked his smile, his real smile.

"Oh," he nodded, "I guess I should have accepted the answer you gave Quil."

He stood from the couch before she could argue his back to her before she could even stand herself. His head was hanging down, a curtain of hair covering his face as he walked away. Kayla sat stunned for a moment, her mind racing before she lept off the couch to catch him. She caught him before he reached the door, her small hand coming to rest on his shoulder. As her hand rested on his shoulder she wondered if he had gotten taller than when she first met him, it seemed impossible but a she stood close to his back he seemed taller.

"Embry, wait," she spoke softly. "You drove all the way here, you must be thirsty or hungry, just let me get you something before you go."

Kayla didn't know why she was asking him to stay longer, she knew the risks. If her parents came home to a strange car in the driveway, and a strange boy in the house but she didn't care. Something about the look she had seen on Embry's face, and the way he walked away tugged on her heart. He reminded her a bit of herself, and how easily he was willing to give up. But yet, unlike her he had driven three hours just to get some girl to come meet his cousin, he had driven three hours for her to come to that friend's birthday. He was a better person that she had ever been.

"I shouldn't," he mumbled, his back still to her.

She slid her hand down his arm, ignoring the chills his warm skin sent down her spine as she took his hand in hers. She made to turn him toward her, their eyes meeting once again. She tried to smile, to give him some sense of comfort but instead she blushed and looked away.

"Please, it would be rude of me to send you away without at least a drink," she tried to sound calm. "I have homemade lemonade, I enjoy it myself."

There was barely a breath before he spoke, "alright."

She led him back toward the kitchen, the whole way her body closes to shaking. She was being reckless; she was being something she was very unused to. As her bare feet moved across the floor she silently cursed the boy whose hand she held, it was his fault. Until Jacob Black and Embry Call came into her bookstore Kayla Jensen had been careful, practical. She had been the daughter her parents wanted her to be, she had been everything they wanted her to be. Yet there she was guiding a strange boy through their home without consent, asking him to stay despite the consequences.

 _What are you thinking, Kayla?_


	8. Risks

**A/N: I can't stop writing these two now, the feels man. Just wait till the eventual Imprint happens shiiiit. Anyway, thank you all for the favorites, follows and review. They mean so dang much to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kayla, her parents and her story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Risks**

 **Emrby's P.O.V**

Embry felt increasingly more uncomfortable as Kayla led him to the kitchen. Her soft hand holding his, sending a small amount of warmth through his body as he tried to fight the blush that made its way to his cheeks. He didn't know why he'd even bothered to come, well he did know but it didn't change the facts. Quil had told him Kayla couldn't make it, but Embry couldn't accept that. He wanted her there, for Quil of course or at least that's what he was telling himself.

"So, lemonade," she whispered just loud enough for Embry to hear as she dropped his hand.

His brown eyes roamed the kitchen in awe of it. He had been in awe of the whole house really, it was almost three times the size of his own and everything was nearly spotless. He had been so busy admiring the house upon entering that he had almost, almost, missed the fact that Kayla was clad only in pajamas. Upon noticing though he couldn't stop the thought of how cute she looked even in sleep clothes, and of course he pushed those thoughts away.

Kayla may have been Quil's cousin, and a true member of the rez but she was too good for him. As his eyes raked over the kitchen, he knew it. She wasn't some girl who grew up on the rez like him; she wasn't a kid who didn't even know who her father was. She had birth parents, and family, and yet she had been reluctant to even meet them. It angered him, it still did, but as he looked at her the anger faded. Why would she want to know the poor family she had on the reservation when it was clear her parents could give her everything? Why would she want to settle for less?

"Here," she smiled as she handed him the glass, and he let his fingers brush hers for a second.

He said nothing as he took the first sip, his eyes fixed firmly on the cup. He should have walked out the door, and never looked back. He was wasting his time, everyone was. He knew she wasn't going to come back to La Push, her excuses had been to soften the blow on her cousin and Aunt.

"I really am sorry," as if she was reading his mind she spoke, her hands coming to rest on the counter now between them. "My parents would be too suspicious if I left town again."

He wanted to scoff, to tell her they should know. He didn't understand why it was so secret that she wanted to meet her cousin and Aunt. His mother knew his desire to find his father, it didn't hurt her but she wasn't giving him any help. He didn't understand how she could be so willing to disregard her family not that she had them.

"Hmm," he hummed in response knowing nothing he could say would ease her.

Her eyes dropped to the ground, a gesture he himself was used to. They were similar in more ways than one, he knew that but yet they were so different. He finished the rest of his lemonade quickly, the only sound in the kitchen being that of his swallowing.

"Thanks for the lemonade," he mumbled placing the glass down.

She gave him a small smile, "I can get you more if you want?"

He thought about her offer, his eyes looking her over. If he was anyone else he may have stayed to see what would happen, she was attractive but he wasn't anyone else. He wasn't Quil who, had she not been his cousin, would have leapt at the chance with a girl like Kayla. Embry wasn't going to stick around her posh house just to see what would happen.

"I should get going," he responded forcing a smile, "I do have to drive back."

Her smile dropped the small innocent smile she wore. He felt guilty, he felt bad for making her sad but it didn't matter. He was stupid to come in the first place.

"Right," she whispered.

Her dark eyes seemed to scan over the room, landing on anywhere but him. He took the moment to watch her, and he found himself smiling. Her dark eyes moved so fast he didn't even think they reseistered anything, and her bottom lip was worried between her teeth.

"What if," she stopped herself a blush rising to her cheeks, "never mind," she finished.

He wanted to push her, to ask what she was thinking but he didn't bother. He had taken too many risks in the last few days and he wasn't ready for another. He nodded his head instead and stepped away from the counter, making his move for the exit. He didn't turn his back to her this time at first, instead he took a few backwards step before he turned his back on her. His shoulders slumped just as they had earlier, the weight of everything weighing down on him.

He was just about to reach the front door, again, when she called out to him. Her voice was soft, unsure and he wasn't certain if he even heard her speak. His name was almost just a faint whisper as her bare feet approached him from behind.

"Wait," her voice was only slightly louder and he stopped walking.

"I can't stay," he tried to sound certain, but he wasn't.

"I'm not asking you to stay," he breathed a sigh of relief, "I am asking you to take me with you."

He turned to look at her, his eyes wide with shock. She had just told him minutes before she couldn't, she had told Quil she couldn't come.

"And your parents?"

She grimaced, "I'll figure something out. I want to be there for Quil, so if you could wait I'll get ready."

He paused for a moment before nodding. He was still unsure of if he was doing the right thing, but it wasn't about him. He was doing this for Quil. But the smile that broke out on her face warmed something inside him. She dashed up the stairs next to them, leaving him all alone in the entry way of her home.

Embry didn't know what he was doing; he was taking a risk on this. He knew that, he knew she was a risk. He wasn't just gambling with himself by letting her come, or coming to get her, he was gambling his friend's happiness. Quil wanted her in his life more than anything, and Embry had seen Joy cry after Kayla left. If Kayla messed up, if she decided that she was going to stop coming to La Push then Embry was risking it by bringing her back.

 _What are you thinking, Call?_


	9. Sleepover?

**A/N: I know it's short but I really like it! I hope you guys like the update :D. Thank you for all the follows and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I own only Kayla.**

 **Chapter 8: Sleepover?**

* * *

By the time Embry's borrowed car came to a stop Kayla was ready to jump out. The whole ride from Seattle to La Push was filled with awkward silences and even more awkward conversations. As much as she was growing to enjoy Embry's company the whole ride was somewhat unbearable. She was too consumed by her thoughts to even give him proper answers, and the poor kid couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Kayla stepped from the car into the misty air of La Push, her eyes landing on the strange house they were parked in front of. She thought he'd bring her to Quil's since it had grown quite late on their journey, and she was sure he wanted sleep. She wanted sleep; she had to come up with something to tell her parents when they no doubt called her.

"Um," she looked from the house to Embry and then back to the strange house.

"Uh, yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know if Quil was still going to be awake when got back, and I didn't want to bother them."

Kayla nodded and looked down the road knowing it was where her Aunt's how was. It was close to midnight, she knew that, but she was sure someone was awake. But even as she thought of how sure she was doubt crept into her mind. It was Quil's birthday in the morning, and he no doubt rushed to bed in order to be awake for the party.

"I can just be quiet when I go over," she said, "I don't want to bother your family."

"It's just me and my mom, she won't mind," but even as he spoke she could sense his own uncertainty. He didn't know if his mom would mind, "so sleepover?"

She actually thought about saying yes. As he looked at her she really thought about saying yes. But she had already left home with him, and staying at his home without expressed permission from his mother felt like a step she wasn't ready to take.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled and turned toward her Aunt's home.

"Bye," she barely heard him whisper his farewell before walking away.

The walk was short and Kayla used it to shake off the residual awkward energy that lingered. Her mind consumed with little thoughts of Embry and how sad he looked back at her house. She thought of how she agreed to come knowing what her parents would be saying. But she did it for Quil, or at least that was what she was going to keep telling herself.

She knew from her brief stay at her Aunt's that they never locked their door, apparently it was something most people on the reservation did. It baffled Kayla whose family constantly had their door locked, but she didn't say anything on it. Kayla just slipped the door open quietly and made her way toward the living room, the couch would be her bed for the night.

She was just about to lay down on the couch when a sound came from behind her causing the girl to stop in her tracks. She stood stock still for a moment waiting.

"So you decided to come after all," her cousin's voice came from behind her.

Kayla turned around just at the light to the living room clicked on. She smiled at her cousin and simply nodded her head. She was surprised that seeing Quil could make her feel so calm, and excited. In the week she had been back home she missed spending time with him and her Aunt. And that shocked her.

"I didn't see your car though," he walked toward her with curious eyes. "How did you get here?"

He sounded like a cop interrogating someone and suddenly Kayla felt like a guilty suspect. She had nothing to feel guilty about right? She come, what matter was it that Embry had been the one to drive her?

"Embry," she smiled, "he came over to try and convince me to come."

Quil frowned for a moment making Kayla swallow a lump in her throat but soon that smile broke into a wicked grin. Quil began to laugh but it was not a laugh that set the older girl at ease, it sounded almost evil.

"Oh did he?" He questioned her as he walked toward her, his arms crossed. "So Embry, the boy without a car, drove all the way to Seattle to convince you to come to my birthday?"

"Yes," she replied unsure. "Is that a problem?"  
Quil only laughed again, his brown eyes sparking with mischief.

"I knew it," he exclaimed causing Kayla to shush him. "I knew he liked you."

Kayla felt her cheeks grow warm at the implication. He didn't, no he couldn't, and surely she didn't. He was just being nice.

"Don't be stupid," she argued, "he drove all that way for you not me. He wanted you to be happy."

Kayla threw herself onto the couch in a relaxed manner, her eyes narrowed at her cousin. She could not believe he had even thought such a thing. Embry was his best friend; surely he knew everything the kid did was for him.

"I'm not being stupid," and still he grinned. "Kay, how can you not see it?"

She shook her head as he came to sit beside her, "because there is nothing to see. He came because he wanted to convince me to be here for you. And here am I, for you cousin."

"You keep thinking that, and I will plan how I am going to torment my best friend in the morning."


	10. Parents and Bella Swan

**A/N: Another update! I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I own only Kayla and her parents.**

 **Chapter 9: Parents and Bella Swan**

* * *

The first thing Kayla dealt with upon waking up on her Aunt's couch was her phone ringing off the hook. She screwed her eyes shut before answering it and dealing with her screaming mother. Words were thrown around; words that made Kayla wish to sink into the damned couch. Her mother was beyond angry, and disappointed in Kayla's actions. Her parents were worried when they had gotten home that morning to see her car in the driveway but her nowhere to be found.

It took the girl half an hour to calm her mother down enough to explain where she was. This time however she didn't lie to her mother, she didn't beat around the bush. She used whatever courage the smile her Aunt was giving her from across the room gave her, and she told the truth. She told her mother where she was, and what she was doing. Kayla expected another fight, but something worse came from the other end of the line. Silence. Kayla was greeted by nothing but silence when her words came out.

"Mom?" She questioned her face contorted in confusion. "Mom, please, just say something. You can yell at me, or can ground me, just say something."

A lump formed in her throat as tears threatened to fall. She knew telling the truth was a bad idea.

"We'll talk when you get come, Kayla Jensen," her father's voice came in the place of her mother. "We are sending someone to get you by tonight, and when you return home we'll discuss what you have done."

The phone clicked off after that and Kayla just sat there, her body completely frozen. She wished she could take it back, that she could make up some kind of lie to cover her tracks but she knew it was too late. She looked to her Aunt who gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Kay," her Aunt Joy came over to hug her, wrapping the younger girl in her arms. "I'm sorry."

Kayla tried to smile and assure her Aunt that everything was fine but she couldn't. Instead she asked her aunt not to tell Quil about the phone call, promising that she would tell him before she left. She just did not want to ruin his birthday. Her Aunt agreed before going off into the kitchen to make something for Quil who had already left the house to gather some people.

It was a few hours later when Quil return to the house with Jacob, Embry and a strange girl in tow. Jacob smiled at Kayla while Embry couldn't seem to make eye contact with the girl he had driven all the way to Seattle for. But Kayla wasn't really too focused on Embry, not after the phone call and Quil's words the night before. Instead she focused on the girl that came with them, a girl who oozed awkward behavior. She was Kayla's kind of person.

"Kay," Quil drew her attention, "this is Jake's _friend,_ Bella Swan."

Jake hit Quil on the back of the head while Bella looked like she wanted to be swallowed up by the floor. So Kayla did something that shocked her, she stood up from the couch to greet Bella.

"Don't mind Quil," she said, "he can't get a girl to even be his friend so he likes to pick on everyone else."

"Hey," he retorted offended, "I haven't even started on you and Embry."

Both Kayla and Embry turned bright red. Kayla shot a glare at her cousin before looking back to Bella with a small smile.

"I'm Kayla," she stuck out her hand, "Quil's newly found cousin."

Bella smiled back, "yeah, Jake was telling me about that."

"Oh," suddenly the thought of Jacob Black talking about her made Kayla uneasy. She didn't like people talking about her.

But soon it didn't matter as the five teenagers began to relax and talk among each other. It was evident to anyone in the room that Kayla and Embry were avoiding each other. Whenever the chance arose for them to speak to one another Embry would quickly move on to talk to someone else, and it wasn't like Kayla minded. It simply proved her point that Quil was wrong about the two of them; there were no feelings on either of their parts.

So instead of focusing on Embry, or her parents, Kayla got to know Bella. The boys had eventually settled into playing some video game while the two girls sat on the couch talking. It wasn't long before Kayla learned they were both graduating that year, and both suffered from horrible shyness. Though Kayla wouldn't call herself shy, more anxious than shy but she could understand Bella in some sense. She also could understand the break up Bella was going through, and it bothered Kayla.

She had some shitty boyfriends in the past, guys who were just downright horrible to her. But what Bella's boyfriend did, leaving her in the woods, which was a level Kayla couldn't understand. The whole thing made her sad, and also made her wish to befriend the girl. It wasn't like Kayla had many friends home to speak of but she knew it wouldn't matter once her parents got her back home. She'd never be back to La Push again.

"What's going on with you?" QUil finally asks her as they sit down for the dinner his mother made them. "You've been acting strange all day. Is this because of what I said last night? I'm sorry that Embry has a crush on you, but," thankfully Quil didn't get to finish.

"I don't have a crush on her," Embry defended himself, but his face was bright red.

"Yes, you do," Jacob decided to add his two cents in as he took some food for his plate.

"Oh, just like how you like Bella?" Embry shot back, shooting his friend a wicked grin.

Kayla turned red and she noticed Bella too had taken on a subtle shade of pink at the accusation that was thrown across the table. Both girls decided to focus on their food instead of on the boys who were arguing over feelings. It all seemed ridiculous to Kayla, she couldn't understand why her cousin even cared. If there were feelings from Embry to Kayla they were strictly one sided.

"You didn't answer me," Quil spoke again when the arguing died down amongst the boys. Jake and Embry settling on their food instead of talking about the girls. "Tell me what's going on, Kay-Kay."

She couldn't help but smile at the somewhat affection nickname Quil had gifted her in one of their many phone calls. But it only made it that much harder to tell him what had been eating her up all day. She didn't want to ruin his day, and keeping it from him during the hours of talking and video games had been hard. But as they all sat around the table, laughing and picking on each other she found it even harder. Her Aunt looked to her as if to give her some encouragement as she had earlier but it didn't help.

"My parents called me this morning," she couldn't look at him as she spoke but she felt everyone's eyes fall on her. "They are sending someone to pick me up."

"You told them the truth?" It was Embry who interjected into the conversation, but even still Kayla didn't look up from her plate.

"So what's going to happen?" Quil asked.

She looked over at him and bit her lip. She didn't have a real answer for him, only speculation. And her speculations were not things she wanted to share with him at the moment. But she knew she couldn't leave him without some kind of answer.

"I don't know," she admitted, "look I don't want to worry about it." She tried to force a smile onto her face, "I just want to celebrate my cousin's birthday."

And so that was what they did. They moved on from her parents and on to normal conversation. But even as they transitioned to talks of motorcycles, Bella's dad and Quil's birthday wishes, she could feel the eyes of a few of them lingering on her. She knew it weighed heavy on her Aunt's mind and Quil's as well but she knew they couldn't focus on that. Because just like her first trip to La Push, if this was the last visit her parents allowed she wanted it to be good.


	11. Phone Calls and Harsh words

**_A/N: This chapter was meant to be something else, but it turned itself into this. I like it though, and it leads into the next chapter pretty well. Anyway, I hope you all like it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own only Kayla, her parents and her plot._**

 ** _Chapter 10: Phone Calls and harsh Words_**

* * *

" _You aren't going back there, Kayla Jensen. How could you go behind mine and your mother's back to do this? We thought you were above lying to us, Kayla, it was clear we were wrong about you. You're grounded until further notice."_

Kayla had spent the weeks following Quil's birthday locked inside her room painting. She painted the forest of La Push from memory; she painted her Aunt's home. She did her best to paint her aunt, the smile the woman wore that made confidence flood through Kayla. But painting didn't fill the hole that was left by her departure on Quil's birthday. And Kayla began to hate herself for the whole thing. If she had just stayed away everyone's lives would be better.

She had no contact with her cousin or Aunt following her return to Seattle, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. For the first week her phone had been taken from her and it seemed once all their calls had gone on unanswered her family had given up on trying to reach her. She wondered if Quil was hurt, she wondered if he cared at all. But as she sat there wondering her phone rang, the picture she had taken of Quil lighting up the screen.

"Quil?" she answered quickly, hoping her mother had not been snooping outside her door as she had taken to doing lately.

"I didn't think you'd answer," he sounded so unlike himself, so sad it hurt her. "My mom and I called for a week you know and you never answered."

"I know," she bit her lip guilt swallowing her whole. "My parents took my phone for a week, and I tried calling you guys back after but I got no answer."

There was a pause on the other side of the line, a knowing pause of Quil's own guilt. For a moment neither spoke but Kayla was just glad he called, as she was too nervous try again.

"That doesn't matter," he tried to perk his voice up. "How you been?"

Kayla wanted to smile at how quickly Quil tried to turn the conversation around, how quickly he wanted to move on to happier subjects.

"I got into art school," the words came out before she even thought about them. She hadn't been able to tell anyone about it, and her parents were more than unhappy about it.

"What? Are you serious?" She could picture the look on his face and she began to hear his mother's voice in the background before the phone was shuffled around.

"What's going on? Are you okay? Did they hurt you, Kay?"

She tried not to laugh at her Aunt's rushed and worried voice. "No, Aunt Joy, they haven't hurt me." The idea seemed ludicrous to Kayla, her parents had never hurt her. "I just told your son about me getting into art school."

"That's great, sweetie," she could hear the choked tone her Aunt had before once again the phone was shuffled around to Quil again.

Kayla didn't have the guts to tell either of them that she wasn't going. That it didn't matter that the school was in Seattle, her parents wanted her to go to school for something more concrete. Something they deemed as a real job, not art.

"Quil," she spoke when she could hear her cousin's even breathing on the other end, "what prompted you to call me?"

He sighed, "I don't know what to do Kayla. Embry stopped talking to Jake and I, we don't know what to do." Kayla was more than surprised to hear the Embry had stopped talking to his friends. "He started hanging out with Sam Uley, you remember me mentioning him right?"

And Kayla did remember. She had seen the group that hung out with Sam on one of her two visits to La Push. They were hulking masses of men, tall and muscular, not the kind of guys that Kayla felt comfortable around. But other than that they didn't seem any different than normal guys, but Kayla didn't tell Quil that. His small group of friends seemed to think Sam was running some kind of cult.

"I remember," she mused, "but what caused Embry to stop talking to you guys? Did you guys do something to him?"

Kayla had lost many of her own friends in her life, mostly due to break ups and just distancing herself but she'd never had friends like Quil did. Those three boys were closer than most people she had ever met before.

"No," Quil spoke quickly, "I mean, we may have picked on him a little about crushing on you. It's no big deal, we all do it to each other," he admitted.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "and did you guys apologize?"

Quil chuckled on the other end of the line, "we don't have to. He didn't take us seriously, Kay-Kay, but now he just won't even speak to us." She heard him sigh again. "A week after you left he just disappeared, his mom didn't even know what happened at first, and then he shows up back home like nothing happened. It's what happened to all the others too, Sam, Paul and Jared. Now he's only hanging out with them, barely staying awake in school and he won't even look at Jake or me."

It sounded more like drugs to Kayla than anything but she couldn't imagine Embry Call of all people doing drugs. He was too kind, too shy, for that kind of thing.

"I'm sure he's just going through something. Maybe he's fighting with his mom, or something, it happens," but she wasn't sounding as sure as she tried to.

"I don't know," Quil sounded so defeated. "It's just with you not being able to talk, and Embry just ditching us everything is becoming a mess. Jake is starting to act strange now too, he gets angry over everything and he's hung up on Bella."

It finally dawned on Kayla that it was about more than just Embry. Quil felt lonely and for the first time in his life he didn't have his best friend right by his side causing trouble. He had gained more family just for it to be taken away from him, and now his friends chose to distance themselves. He was alone.

"I'm sorry," she knew little else to say.

"Can you come visit? It's been almost three weeks, can't you come home now?" There was a pause and it was clear Quil noticed what he said. "I mean, uh, can't you come visit?"

"Quil, I," she didn't know how to explain it best. "My parents they are really mad and I don't think I'll be able to come back."

She hated admitting it, and she hated it for being true. She wished she could go back a few weeks before Jacob Black and Embry Call came stumbling into her life. She wished whole-heartedly she never met them. She was better off without knowing Quil or Aunt Joy, she was better off without knowing anyone in La Push. And better yet, Quil was better off without her and her Aunt was better off without having her happiness dangled in front of her.

"It's not fair, Kay, they aren't even your parents." Quil began to raise his voice, an anger seeming to take over. "Hasn't that ever effected you? They didn't give birth to you, Kayla; they took you from your family. They took you from your father's, your real father, sister who would have given up everything to raise you."

"Quil, stop," her words were quiet, too quiet. Kayla felt tears burn in her eyes as he yelled at her. "You don't understand."

"You're right I don't." He sighed in frustration. "I lost my dad when I was a kid, too young to lose a parent, but I remember him. I remember everything about him and I just think if I had lost both my parents I would want my family to care about me. I would rather some Aunt, Uncle or even my grandfather to take me in over some pale face stranger."

"I didn't have a choice," she yelled back at him, her voice rising for the first time in a long time. "I wasn't given a choice, Quil, so don't act like I was. I was two, and I can't even remember my parents beyond stupid little memories that I'm not sure are even real. So stop making me feel guilty for things beyond my control."

Her body was shaking from misplaced anger, and tension. She was just so upset with Quil's words. It wasn't her fault. She didn't kill her parents, they died in an accident. She didn't chose to be adopted, the state did that to her.

"Kay-Kay," he once again sounded sad but Kayla didn't say anything. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she whispered, "I know."

She hung up after that, the warm tears rolling down her cheeks. His words hurt her more than she thought possible. She didn't understand, well she did. She had grown attached to Quil in the short time she'd spent with him, and she'd come to look up to her Aunt. That all came to pass because she'd never had a family like them before. For as much as she loved her parents, and they loved her, their family was nothing like the one she had in La Push.

"Kayla, who are you yelling at?" Her mother burst into the room not long after the phone was hung up, it was clear she was busy when she heard the yelling. Too busy to check on her sooner.

"Quil," she answered honestly, they wanted her to stop lying so she would.

"Give me your phone," her mother held out her perfectly manicured hand with an angered look. "We told you to stop contacting those people."

Kayla bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at her mom from where she sat on her bed. _Those people?_ Kayla felt disgusted but she said nothing. She also did not hand over her phone.

"I don't know what's happening to you Kayla," her mother sighed. "First you leave Ryan, then you stop hanging around with your friends and you start sneaking around behind our backs to go to La Push."

"I didn't," Kayla simply meant to argue the fact that she hadn't left her ex-boyfriend or her friends, they had left her but of course her mother cut her off.

"I just don't know where we went wrong with you," her mother began to pace around. "Haven't we given you everything you wanted? It's not our fault that your parent's family couldn't take you in." Her mother looked over at her with sad eyes. "It's not our fault that they couldn't afford it, and then your Uncle died and well your Aunt couldn't take care of both of you. She could barely afford your cousin, it was quite sad really and yet she kept fighting for you."

Kayla eventually got sick of it, and she stood up from her bed. Her eyes narrowing at her mother.

"My Aunt Joy is doing the best she can," she stated. "Uncle Quil died when their son was young and yet she still managed to raise him on her own. And you know what; he's a great kid and a good person. Sometimes I wish I was more like him because if he was here he'd never let you say these things about his family, about him."

Her mother stood before her visibly floored by her daughter's reaction. It was not the first time her parents spoke down about her Quileute family but it was the first Kayla said anything about it.

"Kayla, they don't need you to defend them," her mother tried to reach out to touch her but she flinched away. "Look, give it time and you'll move on. It's just a phase; once you go to college and start your life you'll be fine." Her mother smiled at her, "I hope," she added under her breath.

"People aren't phases you go through," Kayla ran her hands across her face anxiously. "They are just as much my family as you are."

"No, Kayla, they aren't. You may share blood with them but they are not your family, not anymore. We raised you, we watched you grow, you're our daughter."

She wanted to scream, she wanted to tell her mother how wrong she was. But Kayla realized how hypocritical of her it would have been. Just a few weeks ago she thought the same thing, and now she was arguing with her mother.

"Get out," she whispered.

"Give me your phone," her mother countered narrowing her blue eyes at Kayla.

Kayla didn't hesitate this time as she thrust her phone into her mom's awaiting hand. Once the woman had it she stormed from the room in a flurry of blonde hair and mumbled words. Once the door was slammed in her wake Kayla let a few more tears slip from her cheeks. The words her mother spoke about her Aunt and cousin mirrored her own thoughts at one time. The thought of that made her sick. She thought about Quil who had called her because he felt alone, and how he wanted her to come back 'home'. She knew it was a slip of tongue but she also knew the words were true for him. La Push was his home, and he thought she belonged there.

With those thoughts weighing heavy on her mind Kayla made a decision one she hoped she wouldn't regret.


	12. What happened to you?

**_A/N: These chapters keep taking on a mind of their own, damn it. Anyway I hope you all like it. I didn't want to keep anyone waitinglol. Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews :D_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I own Kayla_**

 ** _Chapter 11: What happened to you?_**

* * *

 _Don't let me regret this._

Kayla was a mess from the moment her car pulled out of her parent's driveway. She knew they had gone to dinner with some friends, and they had taken her car keys. Lucky for her they didn't know that she had made a spare key after locking her keys in the car a dozen or so times.

So when she was sure they weren't going to turn back to check on her Kayla made her move. She packed a bag with everything she would need and she left. She didn't have her phone, and she didn't leave a note. Her parents would know where to find her. She knew it wouldn't be hard to find her but she hoped they waited for her to call.

But sadly if she thought the three hour drive with Embry was long, the one she took alone was worse. It was worse than when she drove to La Push alone the first time. This trip felt as if it had taken ten hours, but when her car finally came to a stop in front of her Aunt's home it was all worth it. The thought of seeing Quil ans smacking him clear across the face before hugging him, was worth it. She wasn't happy with the way he spoke to her, and still riding her high of leaving her parents' home she was ready to hit her cousin.

Only she wouldn't get the chance right away because as she entered her Aunt's home she realized it was empty. It surprised her that no one was home as it well after eight at night, but she figured Aunt Joy had taken Quil out somewhere to quell his sadness. So Kayla dropped her bag in the guest room gifted to her upon her first visit and she made her way outside. She hadn't been able to spend much time at the beach since arriving so she set out to find it, remembering the painting she had seen at Billy Black's house her first day there. It was so beautifully painted, and she hoped seeing the beach would inspire her also.

It didn't take her long to reach the grey shore of First Beach, her eyes roaming the empty sand. She didn't mind being alone, it was late and no doubt everyone else was inside with their families. It was a bitter thought, and Kayla began to regret her coming. She'd run away, this wasn't just some visit, she had run away from her parents. She should turn around.

"Kayla?" A voice drew her gaze to a set of rocks lined up by the forest edge. She turned to see Embry sitting upon one of the rocks. "What are you doing here?"

Their eyes locked for a moment before Kayla looked away. She was angry with him in that moment. How could he ignore Quil and Jake? How could he do that to the people he cared about? She thought he was different.

"I came to see my cousin, Embry, is that a problem?" The biting tone her words carried surprised even Kayla as she turned to look back at him.

But when Kayla looked back at Embry he was stuck staring at her, a wonderstruck look on his face. She raised her brow in confusion as he continued to look at her with a gentle quirk to his lips, a soft smile. But it didn't last long when her words seemed to register with him.

"Go home, Kayla, you're better off," he brushed her off with his words, a serious look on his face. "We're all better off if you just go home."

She couldn't believe him, and each word from his mouth just stirred the dying fire inside her. How could he say that? He'd been the one to come with Jake to find her, he had been the one to come pick her up from Quil's birthday. Now he wanted her to leave, now he wanted her to just go home.

"Are you kidding me?" She was in shock. "You're crazy."

She walked toward where he sat, anger bubbling inside of her. She had ran away from home because of things Quil had said, things Embry had told her and even Jake. Those three had told her countless time that Quill needed her, and that she needed to be part of his life. Now Embry was going to sit there and tell her to leave.

"Kayla, I'm serious, it's better for you this way."

She rolled her eyes, "are you bullshitting me? You stop talking to my cousin to join some messed up cult, and now you're telling me to go home. If I recall you were the one who came to my house to convince me to come here weeks ago, or did you forget that."

"No, I didn't, but things are different." He hopped off the rock and stood before her.

Kayla finally got a good look at him as he hopped off the rock and she couldn't believe she'd been too shocked by his words and too busy fighting with him to notice the change. He'd grown taller since her last visit, he wasn't as lean as she remembered and his hair was cut shorter. She couldn't believe her emotions had clouded her mind so much that she couldn't even notice the change.

"What happened to you?" She stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you on steroids? Is that why you stopped hanging out with QUil? Embry, you could have called me, or I mean you could have talked to Quil. Drugs aren't the answer."

He laughed, and it wasn't his soft laugh that she remembered. It was harsher, more sarcastic sounding as he looked down at her.

"I'm not on drugs, Kayla, I just hit a growth spurt," he said it like it was nothing but Kayla wasn't buying it.

"Is that what Sam makes you tell everyone? I mean seriously-"

"Sam is a great guy, Kayla, don't talk about him like that." His tone got suddenly dangerous, his words filled with a cold anger.

Kayla took a step back as his body began to shake slightly, and gone was her shy somewhat friend. In his place was a twisted face of anger and shaking body.

"Okay," another voice broke through coming from the forest as two other tall guy came running out, guys she had recognized as Sam's other followers. "Let's get you out of here, Call, before you do something we'll all regret."

The one who spoke took the shaking Embry by the arm leading him back to the forest where neither of them looked back as they disappeared into the dark. Kayla wasn't going to let it go, so she went to follow but the second guy grabbed her arm causing her to jump. Her confidence dwindled as she looked at the stranger, the anger in her gone and swiftly replaced with anxiety.

"How about you come with me to Emily's," the guy smiled at her, a wide grin that almost made her feel comfortable, almost.

"No," she replied before turning to walk away.

She had only gotten a few steps back away toward the beach when he caught up to her.

"Hey, wait," he fell into step beside her, "my name's Jared Cameron. Please come with me to Emily's, I am sure Embry will want to see you when he calms down."

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, she didn't care what Embry wanted at this point. She wanted to go see her cousin.

"I should get back to see if Quil is home," she answered.

"Old Quil took Quil and Joy out of town earlier today, something about cheering Quil up."

Kayla cursed under her breath. She didn't know that, and she had no way of knowing that. She ran away without her phone, and she didn't even have a chance to tell Quil she was coming. She looked toward her Aunt's house in the distance before looking back at the man beside her. She didn't like the idea of going with him, but if it meant getting answers from Embry she'd do it.

"Fine," she conceded, "lead the way."


	13. Welcome to the family

**A/N: More of a filler than anything, I suppose. But we get to meet Emily, who is one of my favorite characters, like really. Also, thank you for all the follows favorites and reviews they mean a lot. Paul is so lame too, he's a dork.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I own only Kayla and her stuffs.**

 **Chapter 12: Welcome to the family.**

* * *

The boy Jared led Kayla to a house not far from the beach where a woman stood outside with a worried look on her face. Kayla tried not to stare at the woman who had a set of scars on her face the traveled down into her shirt, but it was the first thing to draw Kayla's eyes. She didn't stare long before turning her eyes back to the forest when a resounding howl tore through the night. Her eyes grew wide with worry while she thought about Embry being in the forest.

"I should go check on, Embry and Paul," Jared seemed to mumble to himself before addressing Emily. "Emily, this is Kayla. She's a friend of Embry," the way he said friend made Kayla roll her eyes.

He ran off before either girl could say anything to him, and Kayla found herself still looking toward the forest from which the howl came. She didn't like the idea of Embry being out among wild wolves, it bothered her. Despite her anger for the boy of course.

"They'll be fine," the woman spoke grabbing Kayla's attention away from the woods. "Come inside, and we'll get you something to eat. You've driven all the way from Seattle, correct?"

Kayla looked over at Emily again, confused. "How'd you know that?"

Emily laughed, "well I've heard about you. Your Aunt Joy talks about you often, and even Embry was quite chatty when it came to you."

Kayla tried to keep the blush that was creeping to her cheeks at bay, but judging by the smile Emily was giving her she faied. Instead she mumbled under her breath as she moved to follow the older woman into the quaint house the boy had brought her to, wary of her surroundings.

The house was felt far more welcoming then her own had when she left. It was neat, clean and so very welcoming. Kayla found herself letting her eyes wander over her surroundings just as she had in Billy Black's home and that of her own Aunt. It was much like those homes in the feel, of warmth and closeness. It just felt nice.

"I was in the middle of making the boys dinner, so it should be done soon," Emily spoke over her shoulder at Kayla as they entered the kitchen.

Kayla nodded, though she knew the woman couldn't see it. She didn't really wish to speak as her nervousness washed over her. She spied a stool by the island counter, opting to sit there then at the table that sat alone in what she presumed was the dining area.

"You like spaghetti right?" Emily asked when she was at the stove, not turning around. "If not I am sure I can make you something else."

"No, it's fine, I like it."

Silence fell after that. Kayla had a million questions on the tip of her tongue but none came forward. Her mind was too focused on what had transpired moments earlier with Embry. He had changed so much, and it bothered her. She missed the shy boy with long hair, and a shy smile. She didn't understand how he could change so much in such a short time. She had been gone only about three weeks, how could he change so much. In the silence it seemed Emily too had questions of her own for every so often she would turn to look at Kayla.

Neither woman asked their questions for some time, their silence lingering as the moments dragged on. Every so often Kayla would look to the door hoping Embry would come stumbling through with an apology spilling from his lips but he didn't. And each minute just made her wish to chase after the boys into the forest, to learn their secrets, to learn what had happened to the boy she had been growing so fond of.

When the silence became too much, and her hands began to burn as she rubbed them on the legs of her jeans she spoke up, her voice still soft and unsure.

"What happened to him?" Emily turned at the sound of Kayla's voice, her lips turned down in a frown. "Why did he act that way, what did Sam do to him?"

Anger formed in the last of her words, bitter anger for the man who twisted Embry into something so very diferent.

Emily sighed, wiping her hands on a towel beside the stove. Her brown eyes regarded Kayla with something the younger girl could only read as concern, and compassion. There was no anger for the anger that Kayla harbored for the older girl's lover.

"You'll understand in time," she mused, "I know this is hard for you. I promise if you give Embry time, he'll explain it to you. I am sure of it."

"If you were speaking on the old Embry, the one who was sweet and shy, then I may believe you. But this boy I saw in the forest with short hair, and muscles that were not there before and a personality I don't seem to remember, he won't tell me." Kayla was bitter over the interaction, and how he told her to go home. She couldn't, not yet.

Emily's frown deepened at the younger girl's words, as if her response made her unhappy. But Kayla's response should have meant nothing to the stranger. What did it matter to her if Kayla didn't like the new Embry, it wouldn't matter surely. It would only be a matter of time before Kayla too was shut out of Embry's life like Quil had been, and how Jake had been. She wasn't special, though part of her hoped she was wrong because the thought of Embry not in her life began to hurt.

But after a moment Emily began to smile, "stick around and you might just be surprised." With those words she turned back to the stove to finish dinner.

Kayla was confused by her words until the sound of multiple footsteps came from behind her. She turned around to see Sam, Jared, the other guy from the woods who she could only assume was the Paul that had been mentioned by Quil, and Embry. When Embry saw her sitting there the stoic look on his face fell away and the shy smile she remembered returned to his face. She tried to fight it but a smile fell upon her face too.

"I guess we need to talk," he said as he came to sit on a stool beside her, as the other boys began to move around the kitchen. "Can it wait though, until like tomorrow or something?"

She thought about it for a moment, the anger from before still lingering under the surface but she looked back over to the stove to see Emily looking over at her. the older girl was wrapped in Sam's arms, the man pressing his lips to her head lovingly. Emily smiled, and nodded to Kayla as silent encouragement before she turned back to look at some with so much love.

Kayla turned to Embry and gave him a half smile and a nod, "yeah, I guess it can wait." She paused for a moment before speaking again, "but we are speaking about it, I promise you that."

"I know," he responded, "but I just want to say I am sorry, Kayla, I didn't mean to yell at you."

And that was all that was spoken before Emily called for dinner to be done, and the boys rushed to the table. Kayla lagged behind in the kitchen with Emily, her mind still unsure of everything. She didn't want to let it go, she didn't want to just forgive Embry but something inside her was leading her to forgive him.

"It's going to be alright," Emily said handing Kayla a bowl to bring to the table. "It all starts off a little rocky, trust me."

Emily laughed to herself like some inside joke that Kayla didn't get. The younger girl just nodded and began to walk to the table with the food. She barely sat down before the boys began to attack the food as if they hadn't eaten in months causing her to look at them oddly. Embry blushed under her gaze, mumbling a quick sorry before he made her a plate and going back to his own.

"Hey," Paul caught her attention just before she ate causing her to look up at his face, "welcome to the family." He smirked at her while Kayla just looked at him confused.

She looked over at everyone else who just seemed to roll their eyes at Paul, Jared settling to smack the kid on the back of the head while Embry continued to blush slightly mumbling once more under his breath. As Kayla began to eat she began to feel like she walked into something she was never really going to walk out of completely.


	14. Tomorrow

**A/N: Not too happy with this chapter, I may come back and edit later when I decide how bad I hate it. Amway, here's an update! Yay. Thank you for the follows updates and reviews. They mean a lot. Also prepare for Embry and Kayla feel train.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I own only Kayla.**

 **Chapter 13: Tomorrow**

* * *

The following day Kayla walked the beach with Embry at her side, neither speaking at first. It was clear the boy was trying to figure out what words he was going to use to explain his drastic changes and short tempered behavior. She wasn't going to push him, and instead she just pulled her sweatshirt tighter to her body as the cold wind blew off the water.

"Alright," he started his eyes still fixed on some point in front of them, "I have a question."

Kayla in turn scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I thought I was the one getting answers here, Embry."

The slightly younger boy groaned, running his hands through his short hair. He looked over at her with a quirked brow, annoyance written on his face. She rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms to keep her warmth in before she nodded at him to continue with his question.

"Why'd you come here?" She stopped in her tracks to look over at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. "No, I didn't mean it like that," he spoke fast trying to fix the mess he had caused. "I didn't mean it like yesterday, I just, I mean last I spoke to Quil he didn't think you coming back. Hell, I was there when your parents sent some driver to pick you up, Kayla, you didn't seem like you were coming back."

She bit her lip as they stood there looking at one another. She knew he had a valid point. The day of Quil's birthday had been hard, and she left in a flurry of unshed tears and tight hugs. She wasn't meant to come back; she knew that and she know understood he knew it too.

"I," she paused for a moment, "I ran away."

"You did what?" He looked at her wide eyed and confused. "You ran away from home? You ran away from your perfect home to come back here? For what, people you didn't even want to know?"

Once again his words came from his mouth in anger, his body shaking slightly before he calmed himself down. Kayla looked at him with sad eyes, her mouth shutting tight as she thought of a response.

"There's nothing I can say to you that won't sound like a poor little rich girl complaining," she mumbled. "But I want you to answer something for me, Embry, from the first day I met you I could tell it bothered you that I didn't want to know my family here. Why? Why did it matter so much to you, why does it still matter so damn much to you?"

Embry seemed taken back by her own anger. He sighed and moved to sit in the cold sand, not caring. Kayla watched him for a moment before settling down next to him, slightly moving close to him to keep herself warm as the boy was a space heater in the cold air.

"I've never known my dad," he admitted as he watched the waves. "When I met you, and you told us point blank you didn't want to know your birth family it bothered me, it bothers me." Her eyes watched his face as he spoke, vulnerability shown across his features. "I just couldn't understand how you didn't want to know your own family, when I would give up anything to know who my father is."

"I didn't," she paused knowing no matter what she said wouldn't change the facts. "I didn't know."

"I just don't get why you'd come back when it was clear you liked your life before."

"You're right," she laughed, "I loved my life. Before you, and Jake come stumbling into my place of work, I was content. I worked a job I didn't have to, I went to school and got good grades. I followed my parents plan for me to the letter, and I was happy." She swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat before she tore her eyes from his to look at the ocean as he had before. "Before you, Jake, and Quil entered my life I was doing fine."

She stopped speaking for a moment letting the words linger between them, his body going stiff next to her. She took in a deep breath before she continued.

"But I guess that was the problem," she mumbled. "I never questioned what could have been, until I met you." She looked over at him, "I never wondered who I would have been had my parents not died. Until Quil tore into me on the phone the other night I never thought about what would have happened had I never been adopted." She bit her lip. "I guess, I never wished to know who I would have been because I was sure I was who I was meant to be. But being here, knowing my family, it changed all that."

He didn't say anything but instead he stood up holding his hand out for her. Kayla hesitated for a moment, taking his silence as a bad sign but she eventually took his hand to help herself up. He didn't let go when she stood, instead he laced their fingers together and began to walk. She didn't question him, instead she just followed as he led her from the beach. He took her along the roads of La Push, as people watched them move about hand and hand.

He didn't stop until they found themselves outside Emily's house, a frown on Kayla's lips. They had begun their walk at Emily's house and as they stood out front she began to wonder if her words had been to honest. It was meant simply to be a conversation where he would explain himself; instead she spilt her guts to him. She told him things she didn't even admit to herself.

He didn't drop her hand as they stood out front of the house, his warm hand nearly swallowing her own.

"Who do you want to be?" He asked her as they stood there.

"I don't know," she replied back, her eyes moving to look into his. "I thought I knew who I was. And I know it's a stupid movie cliché for me to question it now." She felt stupid as she continued to talk, the words spilling like water from her mouth. "I don't know who I am, or who I could have been. I just want to figure it out."

He nodded, "you can do that. Quil will help you do that; your Aunt will help you do that." He seemed to stumble over the next few words that left his mouth, "I can help you."

They stood there for a moment staring at each other before the door to Emily's was pushed open and a shirtless Paul came stumbling out.

"Did you tell her?" He asked loudly, a large smile on his face.

Kayla quickly pulled her hand from Embry's a blush creeping onto her cheeks while Embry moved toward Paul smacking the boy hard on the chest.

"Way to ruin the moment, you ass," Embry hissed only causing Kayla to blush more. "And no, we didn't get that far into the conversation."

He looked over at Kayla with a small smile, an offered aplogy.

"I still want my answers, Embry," she smiled back at him.

"I promise," he laughed, "tomorrow."

Kayla rolled her eyes as she approached him, hitting him gently on the arm.

"Why do I feel like that tomorrow isn't going to come?"

He simply didn't answer, only laughed as he walked into Emily's house leaving her outside with Paul. The two of them stood there for a moment looking at each other before Paul broke out in a grin. He walked away smiling to himself as he followed Embry.

"Yeah," she whispered, "tomorrow is never coming."


	15. Making Deals

**A/N: Update! I really may love this chapter, anyway. I hope you all enjoy it too!~**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Kayla, and her parents and such.**

 **Chapter 14: Making Deals**

* * *

By the time Kayla left Emily's house that night she still had no direct answer from Embry on why he had changed so much but she didn't push. She had enjoyed spending the day with him too much, enjoyed the talk they had too much to push the issue. So she wasn't too bitter when he walked her home and simply settled for hugging her goodbye. No whispered secrets, no special moments, just an innocent farewell. It was more than enough for her after the heavy discussion they had.

Once back at her Aunt's home Kayla picked up the phone knowing without her cellphone she would have to make a call home. She didn't doubt her parents were ready to call the police with so much time having gone by without word from her. She knew it had only been a full twenty four hours since she left home, but she knew to her parents it would have felt longer.

The phone was answered on the first ring, her mother's frantic tone coming from the other end.

"Kayla?"

"Hi, mom," she tried to keep her tone even, "I just wanted to check in."

She knew her mother wouldn't take it well, but the yelling on the other end was slightly shocking. She could barely make out the words as her mother screamed into the other end of the phone, curses leaving her mother's perfectly painted lips. She had never heard the woman curse.

"You will come home right now, Kayla, I don't care where you are." The woman sounded breathless, and winded. "I have not called the police, but I will if I have to. You are my daughter, and you will come home."

"No," she responded. "You think this is some phase I'm going through, you and dad are convinced this will fade in a few months. Then prove it, prove it is a phase by letting me spend some time here." She knew she was going for a long shot, but she had to try. "You think I'll get sick of them then let me spend time with them and it'll happen. I want to spend weekends here for at least a month."

She could hear her mother shuffling around on the other end followed by her father's deep voice in the background. Soon she could hear them both mumbling as the end of the phone became muffled. She was sure she had lost the battle until her father's voice came over the line.

"On a few conditions," she fought back a smile and waited for his terms. "You will quit that stupid job, your grades will not suffer and you have to go back to seeing your therapist."

Kayla tried not to groan at the last condition. She had been given leave to stop seeing her doctor a few months back when her anxiety had been under control.

"I don't need to see my doctor, my anxiety is fine." And it was for the most part.

"We both believe you are going through something, Kayla, this is very unlike you," her father sounded sincere. "We are reluctant to let you visit these people, but if the doctor doesn't think it will harm you and your mental health then we will allow it."

"Fine, make an appointment," she knew the doctor would be objective and she knew she would get her way.

"One month, Kayla, that is all you get and you have to be home by tomorrow afternoon you've missed enough school."

"Alright, I will be home by one." She paused for a moment and finally spoke again. "Thank you, dad."

She heard him sigh, "we love you, Kayla, we just want what's best for you. I will see you tomorrow."

When the phone clicked off she suppressed the urge to dance around the empty house. She had gotten her way, and the month of weekends would buy her time to figure out how to keep seeing her family. She was more than convinced after talking to Embry that being with her family was where she was meant to be. Joy and Quil needed her just as much as she needed them. She was about to go up to the guest room her Aunt let her use when the front door was opened.

"Mom, did you see that strange car out front? I think we have a robber in our house," Quil's humorous voice came ringing through the house.

Kayla jumped on him as soon as she saw him, wrapping her arms around him in the largest hug she'd given anyone before. Quil caught her almost effortlessly but he made a sound of surprise as he wrapped his arms around her as well. She had hugged him, a few times, but never had she shown so much affection. She was squeezing the life out of her cousin, but neither of them seemed to care.

"Nice to see you too, Kay-Kay."

"I came last night but you weren't here," she said as she let go of her cousin, stepping away from him. "I have to go back tomorrow, or my parents are going to call the cops."

"What?" Her Aunt entered the house a second after the word cops left her lips. "What did you do?"

Kayla simply opted for smiling at her Aunt, "nothing."

She waited a moment to see how her Aunt responded but instead of the fight she was almost expecting after talking to her parents, her Aunt began to laugh.

"I think your spending too much time with my son." Joy laughed and left the two teens standing in the hallway.

"No such thing," Quil argued before turning to his cousin. "So, you have to go back tomorrow, huh?"

She nodded, "but I'll be back on the weekend, if you want me to be."

Quil gently shoved her arm, "hell yes. Now what do you want to do tonight? We could call Jake or we could play video games."

Kayla pondered it for a moment before she focused in on Quil, a smile on her face.

"How about me, you and Aunt Joy just watch a movie? We can do other stuff this weekend."

She could hear her Aunt agree from the kitchen, along with the mention of popcorn. Quil nodded before rushing off to find a video to watch, swearing he had the best idea. Kayla stood there for a moment grinning to herself. So far everything was going just the way she wanted it to, well most things. She still didn't know why Embry changed but as she settled down to watch a movie with her family it really didn't matter.


	16. late night phone call

**A/N: Just a short filler, of fluffy nature.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 14.5 Late night phone call**

* * *

Kayla barely kept her eyes open as Embry's voice flowed smoothly from the phone. He had texted her earlier that evening asking to call her, something she had not expected. She had spoken to Quil every night during the week, planning the events of her upcoming weekend visit. She had even spoken to Bella Swan on one occasion, something about going to the movies on Friday with her, Jake and a friend. Kayla told the girl she'd think about it. But talking to Embry was a surprise for her.

"Kayla, you still there?" His voice was light, with a hint of joking in his tone.

She suppressed the yawn that threatened to leave her lips as he looked over at the clock, the red numbers showing her it was almost three in the morning.

"I am still here," she smiled to herself, "where would I have gone?"

"To sleep, I suppose," he laughed. "It's late, Kayla, and you have school tomorrow morning on top of driving out here after."

"I'll be alright," she laughed, "just a little longer, I promise."

She heard him mumble something under his breath, something he had been doing the entire time they spoke on the phone. She didn't push to know what he was saying; afraid it would be something she didn't want to hear. She did push for him to tell her what he had failed to the day at La Push but he promised her that one Saturday, while Old Quil took Quil somewhere, they would get the chance to talk. She was going to hold him to it this time, no backing out.

"Fine," he relented. "How was your appointment today?"

She groaned. Though they hadn't spoken on the phone, Embry had become quite profficent in sending her daily texts. Not nearly as many as Quil, who seemed to wish to be in constant contact with the girl but enough that he knew she had a therapist appointment earlier that day.

"It was fine," she sighed. "My therapist told basically told my parents they were nuts, well not in those words and I may be exaggerating, but the point is the doctor thinks me visiting is a good idea. Family connections and such leading to a healthy life or something. I didn't pay attention."

"You weren't paying attention? Then what were you doing?"

She didn't want to tell him that she had been thinking about him instead of paying attention. She didn't want to tell him that ever since their talk she hadn't done much beyond thinking of him. Either her mind was consumed with wondering what he had to tell her, while the other half remembered the way her hand felt in his. It wouldn't be right.

"I told my therapist about you," the words came from her mouth before she could stop them, and the girl shut up in bed. "I mean, oh, that's not what I meant. I just, um, I told him about how you acted when I saw you again. You know the whole changing thing and ignoring your friends, and I, there's no way I'm getting out of this hole."

His laughter consumed her being, it filled her head, and she couldn't shake it. Even as his laughter subsided and his normal vocals retuned she still thought of the way he sounded.

"Really? You told your therapist about all that? Anything else I need to know?" She could hear the smirk in his voice and the sad thing is she had never even seen the kid smirk.

"No," she argued, "nothing. Look, I didn't even mean anything by it, I was just venting that's all."

"Its fine," he chuckled, "I mean it. I was just kidding with you. If you want to talk about me that's fine, I have no problem with it."

She didn't fail to notice how the shy kid had given way to someone else, someone more confident in his mannerisms. She wondered how he had gained such confidence, and if he could give her some of his. Maybe if he did she wouldn't be so afraid to say the words that lingered on the tip of her tongue.

"If you say so," she yawned trying so hard to stifle it. "So what did you and the guys do this week?"

He went into a triad of what he had done with Sam and his friends. Kayla just listened as he told her about the things he did. He told her about cliff jumping, and swiftly told her before she could speak that she would not be doing such a thing. He told her it was too dangerous, and even as she argued he protested.

"I can't let you get hurt, Kayla, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

There was a long pause after that. She was struck by his words, a warmth filling her cheeks. She tried to argue to herself that the words were not meant in the way she was taking them, he didn't mean them that way at all. But as he didn't rush to take back the words, or hide the meaning behind some rushed excuse like she had about mentioning him to her doctor she began to wonder.

"Kayla, you should get some sleep," his voice was calming as she laid back down. "I'll see you on Saturday, good night."

"Good night, Embry."

She waited for the click of the phone call ending before she closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she thought of what he had said, and she began to wonder. Was it possible he felt the same way about her as he did for him? Did she consume his thoughts as well?


	17. Quil's oh so important revelation

**A/N: Sorry guys it's a bit of another filler chapter, but the next chapter is the big confession from Embry and maybe one from Kayla as well. We shall see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 15: Quil's oh so important revelation**

* * *

"Thanks again for convincing Jake and Bella to leave me out of their movie plans," Kayla smiled at her cousin as she spoke, her fingers pressing the buttons in the microwave. "The last thing I wanted to do was get involved in some double date, Bella nonsense."

Quil laughed, "I don't even know how you two became friends. She came over here once with Jake and the next thing I know you two are best friends."

Kayla rolled her eyes, "no," she said simply. "We did not become friends, Quil, she called me a few times." Kayla waved her hand as she leaned against the counter, relaxed. "She needed a friend, and well I guess I felt bad for the girl." Her cousin didn't seem to be buying her words as he scoffed and went to search for drinks in the fridge. "I am serious," she argued, "I've had my heart broken alright, it sucks."

"Yeah," he mumbled standing up, "we've all been there."

Kayla let out a laugh, "really because from what I heard you've never had a girlfriend."

The brunette quickly ducked her head down as something was thrown at her from across the kitchen, the plastic cup making impact with the wall behind her. She looked at her cousin with wide eyes as he simply stood there unamused.

"I too have had a girlfriend," he grumbled.

"Not when Jake told me," she sang, "but hey it's alright, Quil, we all have bouts of being single."

Kayla had never joked with someone the way she was with Quil but she very much enjoyed having someone in her life that she could speak to in such a manner. Even as his eyes darkened and his arms crossed over his chest she knew there was no real anger in him.

"At least I don't have a crush on my cousin's friend who happens to be what, two years younger than me," he ended his sentence with a smirk.

Kayla sputtered as the microwave began to beep, her face turning crimson at his words. She tried to defend herself and when that didn't work she focused on getting the popcorn out of the microwave. She was pretty sure her crush had been a well-kept secret; she herself wasn't even sure how she felt about the boy. All she knew really was when she was away from him it felt like her thoughts were consumed by him, and in his presence she felt like nothing could ever harm her. It was an odd feeling she had never felt around anyone before, and it kind of frightened her.

"Let's go watch the movie, idiot," she mumbled pouring the freshly popped snack into a bowl. "I can't even believe you said that."

Quil seemed to keep quiet after that but the smirk was glued to his face in silent victory. She couldn't even believe how he just said that as if it was nothing to him. She wanted to hit him upside the head and explain how wrong he was but she didn't know how. She wasn't the world's best liar, she was good but not even she was that good.

Half way through the movie it seemed silent victory was not enough for Quil, oh no, he was not done mocking his cousin. Kayla knew she was in trouble when the movie was paused just a zombie was meant to devour someone's face, her cousin turning in the couch to face, her a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she waited for what he was about to say.

"It all makes sense now," he mused. Kayla cocked her head to the side very confused by his simple statement, noticing this, the boy clarified for her convenience. "I understand now why you really didn't want to go with Jake and Bella. It had nothing to do with staying here with me for a movie night."

Kayla did not like the wicked grin on her cousin's face but she played right into his hand, "and why would that be?"

"You didn't want Embry to get wind of you going a possible double date," once again that smirk was plastered on his face. "You didn't want Embry to think you were unavailable, it's sooooo cute."

"That isn't even," she groaned, "You don't even know what you're talking about." Heat rushed to her face again making Kayla want to run and hide, "start the movie again before I hit you."

"So touchy, Kay-Kay," Quil mocked, "It's not that big of a deal. If you like him it's fine, really."

She didn't buy what he was trying to sell her. Ever since she had run away he had been venting to her about how bothered he was by Embry's behavior. And now suddenly she was supposed to believe he wouldn't care that she had feelings for his somewhat former best friend. She wasn't going to believe that nonsense.

Silence soon fell back over the two as Quil started the movie back up, Kayla focusing solely on the gore on the screen. She was not going to let Quil's words get to her, but ten minutes later and all the girl could think about was Embry Call. He had been a constant in her thoughts but she thought she could chase him away and she had been successful until Quil had decided it was time to mock her.

"You really wouldn't care?" She asked nervously, her bottom lip instantly sliding between her teeth as she looked over at Quil out of the corner of her eye. "I know you're mad at him right now."

The movie paused once again before her cousin spoke again.

"I knew it," he whooped loudly. "I knew you liked him, I fucking knew it."

"Quil, shut up," she mumbled no longer having a defense. "It's not that big of deal, you said it yourself like ten minutes ago."

"It's not," he agreed, "but I like knowing that I am right, Kayla. It's very pleasing to know that I was right." He kept grinning and it was starting to annoy her.

"It doesn't even matter," she waved it off, "and you didn't answer me."

He shook his head, "no, I wouldn't care if you liked him obviously. If you two started dating maybe he'd stop being such an ass." She nodded wordlessly, unsure of how to counter his argument, but when is face became serious she worried again. "I am serious, Kay, you're my family and I want you to be happy. And if that moron of a friend of mine makes you happy than go for it."

"Thanks," she smiled over at Quil. "I never knew until this moment how much your approval meant to me, Quil, thank you so much," sarcasm dripped from her words as she laughed.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes. "One heartfelt moment and you have to ruin it. I get it."

She began to laugh as he started the movie again, the smile still set on his face. She didn't know that talking to Quil about how she felt would actually make her feel better. She was convinced that telling anyone about her gathering feelings for a certain La Push boy would be troublesome at best but telling Quil actually helped. And in that moment she decided she was going to try and tell Embry how she felt, after he told her his secret of course. She wasn't letting him get away without telling her a second time.


	18. Moment of truth

**A/N: Oh my god guys its happening. Just read on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Kayla is mine.**

 **Chapter 16: The moment of truth.**

* * *

"Is it alright if we go to Sam and Emily's to talk?"

Kayla looked over at Embry who was walking beside her, her small hand resting in his as they walked along the streets of La Push. She nodded silently before moving her eyes back to the world around them. She couldn't look at him for too long, he made her heart beat fast and her mind fill with silly thoughts. He had made her feel things no one else ever had been able to and she wasn't sure yet if she liked it, but she liked him and that was what mattered right?

They didn't talk on their walk, Embry wanted to save his words and his confessions for Sam's home. She didn't understand it but she didn't argue. She simply continued to walk at his slow pace with their hands interlocked. She focused on the way his hand would twitch as it held hers, or the warmth that radiated from the boy toward her.

"You look pretty," she heard him mumble as if to say it to himself but she looked over to catch his eye. "I mean you always look pretty, I just," he cursed as he tried to find the right words.

"Thank you," she smiled hoping he'd feel better. But she had to disagree she looked the same as she did any other day, dark jeans and a simple shirt, simple she was simple. "You look nice too."

Silence gripped them again but Kayla didn't mind. Her mess was a jumble of thoughts as they walked together, his thumb absently running gently across the skin of her hand. He was making her heart race, forcing it bang heavy against her ribcage; he made her head a mess.

The house was oddly, and suspiciously quiet, when they entered it despite the fact that Kayla could see Paul and Jared standing in the kitchen doorway. She had only met the duo once before but they did not peg her as the silent types, Paul especially, but yet there they were silent as a group of church mice. She looked over at Embry with suspicion but he smiled simply and ushered her into the living room area. The pair settled in respect seats beside each other.

The two sat there just looking at each other with small smile on their faces but not a word came from their mouths. Kayla didn't know where to start and she had done all the talking last time, this was Embry's turn to tell her the truth she had been seeking. But yet his lips stayed pressed together in a smile not a sound leaving them.

Kayla wasn't sure how long it was before a voice called from the kitchen, "Come on, Call, tell her before I come in there and do it myself." She had to bite her lip at the annoyed look on Embry's face. "You know I'll do it."

"Shut up, Lahote," Embry practically growled, "I am getting to it. Why are you even here?"

Paul laughed from the kitchen, "We're here to make sure she doesn't freak you, and you don't go all, you know."

"Fine," Embry groaned, "just be quiet like Jared is." Embry looked over at Kayla who had remained silent during the exchange biting her lip to keep her laughter in. "Sorry," he mumbled, "Paul's a little eager."

She just laughed unsure of how to respond to that. She wasn't even sure what had the teenage boy so eager. Was Embry's secret his as well?

"Kayla," her name left is lips in a sigh, "I am gonna need you to listen, alright? Please don't interrupt, or run away or scream, just listen okay? Can you do that for me?"

She was confused by the way he was beginning to wring his hands, a nervous habit she herself was guilty of. She nodded her head and waited patiently for him to speak, to tell her what he needed to say. But just as before a long pause followed his words, a silence that to her was almost deafening. She just wanted answers. She was about to say something, to say anything to get him to talk but before she could he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"So there are these stories, legends really, about our tribe. You don't know them, which sucks because if you did it'd be easier to explain to you," he sighed and closed him eyes, "but I'm getting off track. Anyway, there's these stories about how one of the spirit chiefs took the form of a wolf after his body had been taken over by a man of the tribe, a fellow spirit warrior, it was that single act that changed everything. Since then it is told that the descendants of that chief Taka Aki can transform into wolves, if their greatest enemy is near."

"Wow," she breathed, "that's some story but Embry I don't understand what any of this has to do with us."

"If you let me finish I could explain it," he snapped at her causing the girl to scoot away a little, "shit, sorry, Kay, I didn't." He took a deep breath before letting out the air in his lungs, "sorry. Just let me finish, please."

"Alright, sorry," she looked down at her hands embarrassed for interrupting him.

She looked up in time to see him staring at her causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. He was just sitting there watching her with his beautiful eyes, a cute little smile on his face but the moment he knew she caught him he coughed nervously and looked away.

"Anyway," he coughed, "those stories, well they aren't just stories at least not for some of us." He looked over at her nervously, "what I am trying to say and failing is that some of us, decedents I suppose, can still shift into wolves. I can shift into a wolf."

"Look," she stood up from the couch shaking her head, "if you wanted me to stop hanging out with you that's all you had to say, Embry. If you wanted to ditch me like you did Quil and Jake you didn't have to come up with some lame excuse, you didn't have to string me along."

Kayla couldn't believe he had come up with some elaborate lie just to get her out of his life. If he really didn't want her in his life it would have been easier just to say it. He didn't have to listen to her talk about what she wanted for the future, he didn't have to lie and say he wanted to help, and he didn't have to talk to her on the phone. He could have cut the cord that night she ran away, he didn't have to do this. She couldn't believe she had let herself trust him.

"No, Kayla," Embry grabbed her wrist stopping her retreat as he stood from the couch, "just wait." She looked over her shoulder at him to see the sheer desperation on his face. "I promise this isn't what you think. I'm not crazy; I am not some asshole who is lying to you. I promise, just let me explain."

"Embry," she sighed and began to fidget nervously as his grip remained on her wrist, "I don't know what you want from this."

He let go of her wrist only to take her hand in his, "I just want you to listen and just let me explain."

"I," she just wanted to get out of there really but the look on his face was killing her. "What more is there to say?"

The younger boy swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment as if thinking. But before he could say a word Sam appeared virtually out of nowhere, the older male's eyes fixed on the teenagers in his living room.

"Maybe I can help," he spoke, "that's why you wanted to be here wasn't it, Embry? So that I could help."

"Yeah," Embry nodded. "Can you just sit back down, Kayla, please?"

She looked between the two large guys and nodded. She felt awkward around Sam he was large and intimidating but as she settled on the couch Embry had taken a seat much closer to her this time. And as his hand came to rest o her knee she didn't feel as nervous about Sam, but the words he had said not too long before still echoed in her head.

"I know this a lot to take in Kayla," Sam tried to smile but it looked sinister to Kayla. "But Embry isn't lying. A few years back I shifted myself, I was the first of the tribe in years to actually change from man to wolf, and it was terrifying for me. I can understand how it's easier to accept these things as fiction, or legends, because I believed that way my whole life, we all did." She just sat there listening to Sam speak as Embry ran his thumb along her leg. "It's easy to just not believe in fictional things like werewolves, shifters, and well vampires. Stories are better off as stories, trust me, but sadly our lives aren't like that."

"Vampires?" She couldn't stop the outburst that left her as her eyes grew wide, "did you just say vampires? Are you kidding me?"

Embry gently squeezed her knee as he looked over at her with pity, while Sam just nodded his head solemnly.

"The enemy of the tribe, of the shifters, happens to be something the legends call the Cold Ones but you would call them vampires." She kept her mouth shut as she tried to come up with some logical explanation for the sure crazy bullshit that spilled from their lips. "I know this is hard but you need to accept this."

"I don't even know why you're telling me any of this," she tried to keep her voice calm but she could head the shake in her own tone. "I don't know why you felt the need to tell me these crazy stories, and this utter nonsense. Even if I believe you, which I don't know if I do or not, wouldn't this have to be a secret?"

"That is something Embry should, and I recommend he does, tell you."

Kayla looked over to the aforementioned boy hoping to get some kind of answer, and when she looked over at him she saw the slight flush that had risen on his cheeks. A tanned hand came to run through his short hair, a shy smile on his face.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "we have to talk about that too, huh? We should go for a walk."

She shook her head, "no. last time you said that we ended up talking about me and not about the issue at hand. Embry you just told me you turn into a wolf, what more could there be?"

"Yeah, I am still waiting for the actual freak out in the department of me turning into a wolf. Forgive me if I don't want to burden you with more." He locked eyes with her as he spoke, his hand now rubbing the back of his neck. "This isn't easy for me."

She gave him a wry smile and nodded, "I understand."

But in honesty she didn't understand any of it. She didn't understand how these guys could turn into actual wolves, or how vampires were real. She couldn't understand how they could simply just tell her the whole thing like it was nothing. But the worst thing was she didn't understand why she hadn't run for the hills yet. Had it been anyone else telling her this bullshit she would have politely excused herself and gotten the hell out of dodge, yet there she was sitting there listening to the guy she liked to tell her about werewolves and vampires. It was insane. She was insane for sitting there, but yet she hadn't moved after her initial reaction.

"Well," Sam stood up, "I'm going to eat in the kitchen with others, you two discuss the rest and come join us."

With the older male's departure the two teens fell into a silence. Kayla tried to think of something to say; anything but before she could Embry worked up whatever courage he needed.

"So there is this thing us wolves do it's called imprinted. When we shift for the first time we gain this ability to notice our soulmate of sorts." He was staring at her with such intensity as he spoke that she felt like he could see right through her. "It's like," he paused, "you seem them and everything shifts around it's like gravity changes," Embry stops as she holds up her hand to stop him.

"Can you tell me how it feels in your words not someone else's," she whispers, "I can tell it's not you using those words." She didn't know how she knew but she could just tell. "You found a soulmate, right?" He nodded, "so tell me how it felt."

He smiled over at her before biting his lip lightly. "I knew her before my shift but when I saw her after, when I looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes I felt like nothing else mattered. It was like she was my purpose in breathing; she was the reason for everything. I wanted to hold her, and make everything better and I wanted to protect her. I still want to protect her; I don't want anything to happen to her. I," he paused and looked away, "I like her a lot."

"You love her?" She asked while biting her lip.

"I love you," he spoke quickly; "I love you, Kayla."


End file.
